Because of Rin
by Fairy Demon26
Summary: He kept her around because of Rin and she only stayed because of Rin. But, because of Rin they both fell in love.
1. Saving Rin

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only thing I own are my OC's and the plot.

* * *

**Saving Rin**

It was a clear and cloudless night. The full moon was shining brightly up high. Sesshomaru took a moment and paused, ' Hm, the half-breed and his group are near.'

"Jaken, stay here and guard Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken replied. After hearing Jaken's reply Sesshomaru took off into the direction that he sensed his half-brother in.

A little bit after Lord Sesshomaru left, Rin looked around and found a path. She ran down it, hoping to come across a field of flowers. While she was coming across another path, she passed some traveling slave runners. Unfortunately for her, she had not noticed that they were there, but they had noticed her. They had taken one look at her, decided that she would do and one jumped off his horse and grabbed her. Rin then let out a piercing scream, and he immediately put a hand over her mouth. They bound her hands together with some rope, tied a cloth across her mouth to prevent any more screaming and hefted her onto one of their horses before heading off to look for a secluded area to make camp.

Meanwhile, Jaken was going crazy deciding to either go on his own and look for Rin or go get Lord Sesshomaru and hope that he was lenient with his punishment. Thinking it over, he figured that it'd be better if he went himself to Lord Sesshomaru and tell him that Rin went missing. So, he headed off in the direction that Lord Sesshomaru had went and hoped that his Lord was lenient with the punishment that he was sure to get.

*FD*

Izumi looked up at the full moon and sighed. She started walking west, not knowing where she was headed, but wherever it was, she definitely felt a pull in this direction. It was then that she heard a little girls scream. She took off in the direction of the scream, running as fast as her legs could take her. 'Shoot if only it wasn't the full moon,' she thought. She ran until she saw the slave runners. 'That poor little girl,' she thought. 'I must do something to save her.' She then decided that she'd have to act now instead of waiting until the morning. While she stood there pondering this, two of the slave runners grabbed her and tied her up. 'Shoot, why does it have to be the night of the full moon?' she thought again.

They traveled a little more and then the slave runners made it to a clearing and the slave runners began to set up camp. Izumi was set down next to a little girl. She looked at her and whispered, "What's your name?"

The girl looked at her and replied, "Rin."

"Well hello Rin, I'm Izumi."

"Izumi, what's going to happen to us?"

"Nothing, we're getting out of here. You shouldn't be turned into a slave. You're too young."

"How are you going to do that?" Izumi looked around and saw that the runners were asleep.

She decided that they would get away now. She looked around and saw her sword not too far away.

"We're going now," she told Rin. She silently moved towards her sword and cut her bonds. She then slunk back to Rin and cut her bonds.

Before they left, Izumi took off the pendant she wore and put it around Rin's neck. "Rin, whatever happens, don't take this off." She then picked up Rin and held her to her chest as she took off running as fast as she could. She felt Rin shake.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared. What happens if they find us?"

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. That necklace protects the person wearing it."

All of a sudden Izumi is struck by a lone arrow. She pulls it out of her side and starts running faster. "Seriously, why is tonight the night of a full moon?" she asked aloud.

"Why's that a problem?" Rin asks.

"It does not matter. Rin, tell me about yourself. It'll keep you from being scared and help me not to think of the pain," she said as she dodged an arrow. So, Rin started to tell Izumi all about Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru. Izumi stopped as they reached a foot of a hill. Izumi looked behind her just as another arrow came and struck her shoulder. 'This one has poison on it,'she thought. She winced as she ran up the hill, forgetting to take the arrow out. They made it to the top just as Izumi fell to her knees. She released Rin and fell onto her stomach. Rin let out a shriek, when she noticed that Izumi wasn't breathing. "Izumi, Nooo!"

*FD*

Sesshomaru stopped when he heard a shriek. Jaken who was following quickly behind crashed into his leg. "Jaken, you had better hope Rin is alright." He continued moving towards the shriek when he heard a voice cry out, "Izumi Nooo!" As he got closer, the stench of blood reached his nose. 'Hmm, not Rin's but definitely human.' He ran faster and saw two men that were armed that were heading up a hill. He sniffed once and pulled out Toukijin and slashed the two. When he finally reached the top, he saw Rin, crying hunched over a body with an arrow sticking out of its shoulder.

"Rin, come let's go."

"No! Help Izumi. She saved me from the slave runners. She kept running even after being hit twice with arrows. I don't want her to die. Please bring her back. Please, Lord Sesshomaru."

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Review please.


	2. First Meeting and a Quick Goodbye

FD: hence the title this chapter is short. sorry about that, but it's just the way things worked out. so Read and Review. seriously review. only 2 reviews on the last chapter and that was so sad.

Thanks to the two of you who reviewed: Hattaru and Khgirl08, it made my day, it really did. :)

'thoughts'

"talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

**

* * *

**

**First Meeting and a Quick Goodbye**

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru?" That one little phrase from such an innocent and trusting little girl as well as the tears shining in her eyes was all it took for him to pull out tenseiga. 'She's making me soft.' He waited until he saw the creatures from the underworld and swiped at them. Sheathing his sword he looked at Rin and almost smiled (A/N: almost being the key word here) at the happiness that radiated off her.

"Izumi!" shrieked Rin. "Huh, Rin. What Happened?"

"You died and I asked Lord Sesshomaru to bring you back to life and he did."

"Oh," she replied looking up and noticing how close it was to daylight. "Well thank you Rin," Izumi said while hugging Rin. Then getting up she turned toward Lord Sesshomaru and said, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." After a little bow, she turned and left.

*FD*

Izumi started to run when she was out of sight. She ran as far as she could and then collapsed. It was then that she realized that Lord Sesshomaru was a demon. 'Huh, a demon with a human girl. Never thought I'd see that.' She then sat up and looked to the east. The sun was rising and she waited for the change. She felt her nails grow and her fangs return. Her green eyes returned to a hazel/yellow and her brown hair became crimson in color. Also, her ears changed and became two dog ears on her head. She sighed, it was back to being a half-dog demon. She continued faster than before and came upon the waterfall which her village laid just behind.

*FD*

Rin stared sadly in the direction that Izumi had left. "Come Rin," Lord Sesshomaru said. They walked back to where he had left Jaken, but they didn't have to go far, because Jaken and Ah-Uhn were heading to them. "O Lord Sesshomaru, forgive your lowly servant for losing the precious Rin." Jaken said while throwing himself prostrate on the ground. "Get up Jaken, Rin is fine." Lord Sesshomaru said, only to hear the sounds of Rin's sniffles. "I miss Izumi and we didn't get a chance to say thank you." Lord Sesshomaru looked to her and sighed. "Come Rin and Jaken, we shall go and find her." He then walked towards where they last saw her. "Yay!" exclaimed Rin.

"Quiet down."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Replied Rin.

"My Lord, may I inquire as to where we are going?" asked Jaken.

"To find Izumi," Rin happily replied.

"Oh, and who is this Izumi, my Lord?"

"She's a young human woman…"

"But Milord, why must we go after such a vile creature?" interrupted Jaken.

Banging Jaken on the head, Lord Sesshomaru said, "Because she saved Rin and I have yet to give my gratitude to her." They got to the top of the hill and Sesshomaru sniffed the air and found out where her scent led. 'Mmhmm, she smells like the air after a storm. Smells nice.' Reining in is wayward thoughts he told his pack, "Come on."

**End Chapter**

* * *

FD: Review please, because otherwise I might think that you don't like this story and there goes my wonderful idea down the drain. so review please. *puppy eyes*


	3. The Demon Village by the Waterfall

FD: Yay! the 3rd chapter. It's out a little earlier than I planned, but oh well. so please read and review. i could use the reviews, otherwise i'm gonna think you all don't like it.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

_flashback_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the only thing I own are the plot and my OC's.

**

* * *

**

**The Demon Village by the Waterfall**

Walking around the waterfall, Izumi came upon the village and walked towards her hut. As she was about to enter it, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw her worst nightmare. 'Great, he'll be proposing again,' she thought.

"Izumi, are you ready to become my mate?" (A/N: hmm, another Koga.)

"Yukio, you should already know the answer to that. No, I won't." Izumi replied.

"The answer should be yes. After all you're basically my woman. No one else would be willing to take a half-demon as a mate." Yukio replied confidently. (A/N: seriously, I think I made him way too much like Koga. oh well.)

Izumi thought of the demon that saved her life. 'He travels with a human. He'd probably be willing to.' (A/N: would he really?) Replying to Yukio she said, "You're wrong, there's probably someone out there that would. So, my answer still remains, no." After saying this she took off for the hut that belonged to Yori, the demon village leader, instead of her own as to avoid Yukio following her. Entering the hut, she quickly found her and hugged her. "Izumi, where have you been? I expected you to be back before last night."

"I know, but I just felt like staying out and I ran into a bit of trouble, on purpose mind you. When that was taken care of I came here."

"Now why would you want to get into trouble?"

"A little girl was caught by some slave runners and I couldn't allow anything to happen to her."

"Where is she now?"

"Back with her protector, who kindabroughtmebacktolife," Izumi said, while speeding up the last part.

"What?" shrieked Yori.

"He kind of brought me back to life," she timidly replied.

"How did you die?"

"I bled to death and I believe poison helped with that."

"Oh, poor you. Go back to your hut and rest."

"I will, after I visit my family."

"Take care."

Izumi left the hut and headed towards the outskirts of the village, not too far from her own hut. There she headed towards the tree where her family was buried. "Mom, dad, Shino and Amarante." Tears started their track from her eyes down her face. "I miss you. I almost joined you guys. If it wasn't for that Lord Sesshomaru guy, I'd still be dead." She sighs, gets up and decides to go for a walk. As she's walking she remembers one of the fun times she had with them.

~Flashback~

"_Amarante! Shino! Wait for me." Izumi yelled. _

"_Aw, here comes the puppy," Shino said while bending down to rub her ears. _

"_Hey, I'm no puppy, you're the puppy. A big annoying puppy."_

"_She's right Shino," Amarante said. _

"_You're all three puppies."_

"_Father," all three replied. _

"_Haru, don't tease our pups."_

"_But Gen dear, it's so much fun to tease them."_

"_Mother have you decided to join us?" Izumi asked._

"_Of course, it'd be too boring in the hut without my three darlings and my giant puppy," Gen replied. _

"_Father's a puppy!" all three pups said in unison. _

_"Yes, and this giant puppy is going to chase you until we get to that clearing."_

_"No!" the three pups said while running as fast as their legs could carry them._

_"Haru, are you trying to tire your pups out before we eat?"_

_"Not at all, it's just fun to tease them."_

_"Yes I know. You've said it before." said Gen. "Pups, settle down, let's eat."_

_After eating, they all played around in the flowers, bushes and trees. They hid from each other and pounced on each other until the sun started to set._

~End Flashback~

'Oh how I miss them,' Izumi thought. She ended up walking into a clearing and there in the center was a demon, who seemed to be waiting for her.

**End Chapter**

* * *

A/N: Haru - Izumi's father

Gen - Amarante's and Shino's mother. Izumi's as well (sorta). (... explanation will be later. most likely in about 2 or 3 chapters.)

Amarante - Izumi's older sister

Shino - Izumi's older brother

FD: Thank you for reading now, we all know you want to review, so go ahead and press that button and type up a review. It can be long or short, don't matter.


	4. The Second Meeting

FD: here's the fourth chapter, kinda left off with a cliffhanger. I bet you think you all know who the demon is. so here it is. read and review.

'thoughts'

"talking"

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

**

* * *

**

**The Second Meeting**

"We get to see Izumi," Rin said in a sing-song voice. Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at her and then suddenly sniffed the air and growled. "Rin, stay here. Jaken, protect her or your life is forfeit." Quickly he hid his scent and quietly moved towards the scents he sensed earlier. 'Hm did Naraku gather a new recruit? That scent smells familiar, but it has no hint of Naraku,' he thought. He reached the outskirts of a clearing and decided he needed a higher altitude to see what was going on. So he jumped up and sat up on a high tree branch that hid him from sight and peered down into the clearing. There he saw Kagura and a half-demon. 'Hm, the familiar scent is coming from her. What could Naraku want with this half-demon?' He turned is ears and listened to what was being said below him.

*FD*

Izumi sniffed the demon and didn't quite like her smell. "Who are you and what do you want?" she snarled.

"My name is Kagura," replied Kagura. She circled around Izumi and laughed. "Hm, you're nothing but a pathetic half-demon." (A/N: pathetic? she does nothing except what she's told to, and she thinks Izumi is pathetic?) Izumi growled at this. "Anyway, my master, Naraku, would like you to go and find a half-demon by the name of Inuyasha, befriend him, then kill him. In exchange he'll give you a shard of the Shikon Jewel to become a full demon."

"Absolutely not! I will not do it. I don't need to become a full demon. I'm fine with being a half-demon. And I'm not going to kill someone just because someone wants me to. I wasn't raised that way. Tell him to get some other pathetic being, other than yourself, to do his freaking dirty work for him," Izumi said. (A/N: YOU GO GIRL!)

"That's your mistake then," replied Kagura as she got ready to attack. "Dance of Blades!" Izumi realizes that she has nowhere to go and gets ready for death, yet again.

*FD*

Sesshomaru didn't know whether or not to applaud the half-demon or think that she's crazy. (A/n: applaud defintely applaud.) He watched as Kagura got ready to attack and knew that the demoness didn't stand a chance. He flew down and dispersed Kagura's attack, effectively saving the half-demon. Kagura looks on and sees Sesshomaru standing there with Toukijin out. Kagura laughs, "First you save a human and now a half-demon. Has the mighty Lord Sesshomaru fallen?" After saying this, she quickly took off on her feather before Sesshomaru's poison whip came down right where she was standing. Sesshomaru turns to the half-demon who had given her thanks to him. "Hn," he replied. He saw her turn to leave, but Rin came out and stopped her. He also heard the name Rin called her. 'Hm, so that human girl I brought back to life was really a half-demon.'

*FD*

Izumi was surprised that she got saved by Lord Sesshomaru again. She knew that it was clear that he didn't recognize her. (A/N: you'd think he would too. after all he _is _Lord Sesshomaru.) As she decided to leave after giving her thanks, a little girl ran into her legs, saying, "Izumi." She looked down and noticed that it was Rin.

"Well hello Rin. How did you know that it was me?"

"You look the same other than the hair color, the eye color and your ears. Your eyes have the same shine to them as well."

"Well aren't you smart." (A/N: no it's not a dig at Sesshy. not at all.)

Rin then turned to Lord Sesshomaru and asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, can Izumi come with us?" Izumi was about to protest but Sesshomaru answered with a "Hn."

"Come Izumi, that's Lord Sesshomaru's way of saying yes."

"Ah, okay."

**End Chapter.**

* * *

FD: Question for you all. Should I add Inuyasha in here at all? I have two ideas about adding him in, but at the moment I'm not sure how they'll fit into where the story seems to be headed. so if you would kindly tell me if you'd like to see him...

Inuyasha: Of course you should put me in. It's called Inuyasha!

FD: Well, actually my story is called _Because of Rin_ and it's centered around your brother and my OC, Izumi. Now, if you would be unlike yourself and kindly ask the readers to review and where to put their answer to my question, I'd appreciate it.

Inuyasha: FD would like you all to review this story and in your review put if you would like her to put me in this story at all. I personally think I should be in this story.

FD: *Shakes head at Inuyasha* On a further note, it may be awhile before the 5th chapter comes out. Don't be mad. I'm suffering from writers block on the middle of the chapter and I don't want to get right to what I have planned for chapter 6 because I really want this specific part in the story because some of it is necessary. On a lighter note, I have an idea for another story, so look for that one to come out, hopefully sometime in these next two months, it has a Christmas theme to it so I want to try and get it all written out before then. This story will not get put on the backburner because of that one. This is my baby, it's my first and I will write both stories at the same time if I have to. well not the exact same time but you all know what I mean.

A/N: she's really winded after that, so we want to say we're sorry for giving her another story idea. okay not really. it sounds awesome. we just need to figure out who will be who and with who and how to develope into a wonderful multi-chapter story instead of a really long one-shot. well you'll see the final results, like she said, hopefully by Christmas.


	5. Recalling the Past

FD: sorry about the long wait. I had a huge case of writer's block. Hope you like this chapter, it's mostly a little background on Izumi. Read and Review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only thing I own are the plot and my OC's.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

* * *

**Recalling the Past**

They walked through the woods at a steady pace. Lord Sesshomaru led, Ah-Un and Jaken brought up the rear while Rin questioned Izumi in the middle.

"Izumi, what kind of demon are you?"

"Um, I am an inu hanyou."

"Like Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You stupid human, Lord Sesshomaru is a full inu youkai," Jaken interjected. (A/N: and we all knew that Jaken would have to go and say something. It's true Jaken fashion.)

All of a sudden a stone came flying and hit him on the forehead. "Silly Jaken. Izumi, what's your family like?"

"Well, they were the best anyone could ask for."

"Were? Are they gone?"

"Yes, they died many years ago."

"That must have been lonely."

"Sometimes, but I had the people in the village I lived in, even if most weren't too fond of a half-demon. So, it wasn't too bad. I'm grateful for the time I had with my family. It was time well spent." Izumi replied with a wistful edge to her voice.

~_Flashback~_

_"Momma, momma! Guess what daddy is going to start teaching me." A 50 yr old Izumi said. _(A/N: age will be explained at the end of the chapter.)

"_What honey?"_

"_He said he's going to teach me how to fight with a sword."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yep, then I'll be able to protect my family just like everyone else."_

"_That's nice dear, but just for added protection. I want you to have this pendant. It'll keep you safe when others try to harm you. The chain is made up of a strand of each of our family's hair. This way your family is still protecting you no matter what. Now, you must never take it off. Do you understand Izumi?" (_A/N: ahh, the threat of something bad. usually works with every child.)

"_I understand mommy."_

_Izumi looked at the tear-shaped pendant. The pendant itself was silver vines framing a tear-shaped red rhodochrosite. She quickly put it on and knew that as long as she never took it off, she'd be protected from anything. Then she quickly ran outside to show her sister, brother and father._

_(Scene change---- a few years later)_

_A 55 yr old Izumi sat in a meadow next to her mother watching three huge dogs run around playing. "Mommy, why don't I have a true from like you, daddy, Amarante and Shino?"_

"_Ah, that's because we are full demons, whereas you are half-demon and half-human. I don't know why half-demons don't have a true form. It could be that the night of the full moon when you turn completely human is your true form." _(A/N: no idea if this is actually true. it's just my idea to have Gen explain it to Izumi.)

"_Oh, okay."_

_(Scene change---- many years later)_

_It was the night of the full moon and Izumi's family was having a moonlit picnic in a field of flowers. Izumi was practicing her sword technique with a nearby stick. Her mother and father were busy setting things up while her older brother and sister were sparring against each other. All of a sudden a group of about ten snake demons came out and demanded that they hand over the human they had with them. _(A/N: poor Izumi, wanted as a meal for snake demons. I'm apparently trying to kill her way too much.)_ When Izumi's family stood protectively in front of her, the snake demons attacked. Haru yelled to his daughter, "Izumi, run back to the village. Tell the village leader where we are and what's happening. Then you stay in the village."_

_Izumi nodded then took off. When she reached the village she headed straight to the leader's hut and told her what was going on. The village leader immediately gathered some men and sent them on their way. Izumi went back to her hut. In what seemed like forever, the village leader came to Izumi's hut with news of what happened._

"_Village leader, is my family all right?"_

"_Izumi, I'm sorry but they didn't make it. When the men got there, the snakes were all dead and so was your family."_

"_No!" Izumi cried as the village leader embraced her and rubbed soothing circles on her back._

_~End Flashback~_

Izumi was taken out of her memories when she smelled two approaching humans.

"Why do they smell slightly like you?" Lord Sesshomaru questioned.

"They're most likely my mother's descendants."

**End Chapter**

**

* * *

**

inu -- dog

hanyou -- half-demon

youkai -- demon

FD: the idea for what the pendant looks like I got while searching google. It's hard to figure out what it was going to look like.

A/N: the ages are right. Izumi at 50 would look about 7. think shippo. and 55 would be prolly a couple years older than that.

FD: please read and review. again, let me know if you want me to add Inuyasha into the story at all. put it in your review. So far I have 1 vote to add him.

A/N: next chapter puts together the final piece of Izumi's past, i think. so hope you all are looking forward to it. I also love confusing people so if I haven't confused you all yet, I'm slightly dissappointed in myself, but I know I've confused some of my characters so that makes me happy.


	6. A Glimpse of Pain

FD: Here's the next chapter. hope you enjoy. read and review please. Merry Christmas everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only thing I own are the plot and my OC's.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

**

* * *

**

**A Glimpse of Pain**

"You're right, you half-breed," said one of the two men.

"You're the only blemish our family line has…" the other said, but before he could finish the rest of what he was saying, he was interrupted by Izumi.

"Yeah, I know and every generation is told to get rid of me. None have succeeded and you won't either."

The two men quickly pulled out their swords. Izumi shot a quick glance to Sesshomaru and said, "Get Rin out of here." He quickly complied and returned while hiding so he can watch her fight. He wondered why she hadn't pulled out her own sword yet. (A/N: who else is shocked that Sesshomaru listened. He easily could of just asked Jaken to do it, but nope he did it himself.)

*FD*

Izumi watched as he took Rin away and then turned her eyes back to the two that have come to kill her. "Let's make this quick. I have no wish to waste time on you two."

"Then you shall die quickly" One of the men answered. (A/N: I'm apparently trying to kill her way too much.)

Izumi quickly ran straight towards them and caught the one on the left by his neck and cut five deep gashes into his neck as he drops dead. She quickly picked up his sword to block the other man. She pulled away to stand in a defensive position as she calculated what his next move was going to be. She sees him getting ready to attack her right side and quickly turns her body towards the right and slashes horizontally, effectively cutting off his head. She threw the sword on the ground and headed to where she saw Sesshomaru take Rin.

*FD*

Sesshomaru quickly headed back to where he left Rin and the others. He then sat down at the base of a tree and waited for Izumi to arrive. He didn't have to wait long. He saw her look around the clearing until her eyes met his and he knew that she knew that he wanted an explanation. (A/N: DUH!)

*FD*

Izumi made it to the clearing, looked around and saw everyone. Her eyes then met up with Sesshomaru's. "You probably want an explanation?" Izumi asked. The look in Sesshomaru's eyes said that she should know that without having to ask. She then settled herself in front of him, gazing down at her lap.

"From what I learned when I was younger, my father had fought with some other demon. Apparently he was wounded in the head and had lost his memory. He traveled to a village where he met a woman named Leiko. Leiko is my birth mother. He was with her until my birth, when he somehow gained his memory back. At this time Leiko found out that she just had given birth to a half-demon baby. She was going to kill me, but my father had gotten me away in time and he headed towards the village where I still reside. Years and years after, we kept finding her descendants coming to kill me off. We found out from one of the first that each generation will be told to find and kill me." (A/N: again with the killing. hehe.)

"Your sword. Why didn't you draw it?"

"I can't until the night of a full moon. Then I'm completely human. The sword will only work then. It was my father's one gift of protection for that night, in case they weren't around to protect me."

"Hn."

*FD*

After Izumi finished Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of something that wasn't in her eyes before; pain. 'To go through so much and yet come out so strong. She's really something else.' He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Rin question Izumi.

"Izumi, if those men are your family, why are they trying to kill you?"

"Sometimes families just don't get along and they fight."

"Like Lord Sesshomaru and his brother Inuyasha?" (A/N: here it comes...)

"Half-brother Rin." Jaken interjected. (A/N: I bet you all thought it would be Sesshomaru who answered.)

"I guess, but since I haven't seen them together I wouldn't know Rin." Izumi said as she thought, 'Inuyasha, that name is familiar. Oh, that wind demoness said that I was to kill him for her master. Hm.'

Sesshomaru interrupted her thoughts when he told Jaken to take Rin and Ah-Un away. She quickly sniffed the air and smelled the wind demoness.

"Kagura" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Sesshomaru. Half-breed." She sneered.

"Pathetic wind demoness" growled Izumi.

Sesshomaru was preparing to take out Toukijn and attack Kagura when another scent hit his nose. "Naraku" he bit out.

"Naraku?" Izumi questioned as she sniffed and smelled the air. She wrinkled her nose at the smell. (A/N: just imagine what he smells like. had a very hard time thinking of a disgusting smell that would fit him.)

"Pleasure to see you again Lord Sesshomaru and who is this charming half-demon with you?"

"Not your concern, especially since you'll be dead." Sesshomaru replied as he took out Toukijn and cut Naraku in half. Of course, he immediately turned into a puppet.

"Still hiding behind puppets," Sesshomaru said. He turned back to see Kagura glaring at Izumi and Izumi returning the glare ten-fold. (A/N: who will win this staring contest...)

*FD*

"So long half-breed," Kagura said as she attacked, "Dance of blades."

Izumi dodged but got hit on the side. "Ouch. That's going to bleed for awhile." She vaguely heard another attack from Kagura. _'_I'm not gonna be able to dogde this one.' She resigned herself to her fate. When she didn't feel anything she looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her with his sword drawn and Kagura running away.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. You seem to be always saving me."

"Hn."

"I guess we'd better go find Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un."

"No need."

Izumi was about to ask why, but the three in question came out of the woods.

"Izumi! You're hurt. Do you feel okay?"

"Yes, Rin. I'm fine. Lord Sesshomaru took good care of me so it didn't become worse."

"He's very good at doing that. Let's get your side bandaged," Rin said, while dragging Izumi over to Ah-Un. 'Yes, Sesshomaru is very good at taking care of others, even if he doesn't show it' thought Izumi as she looked towards Sesshomaru. When Rin asked what she was thinking about, she felt a blush creep across her face as she turned and looked at Rin.

"Nothing Rin," she replied as a small smile crept onto her face. (A/N: *singing* Can you feel the love tonight...)

**End Chapter**

* * *

FD: so there's chapter 6. hope you all enjoyed. since it's 4 days away from Christmas...as an early gift for me...Reviewing would be welcomed. so please Review and let me know if I should include Inuyasha in this story. thank you.

A/N: I realized while writing this chapter that the last few chapters all took up one day. so anticipate a time jump in the next chapter. and check out my christmas themed story _The Demonic Nutcracker Prince. _


	7. That Stupid Icy Demeanor

FD: here's the next chapter. hope you enjoy. Read and Review. Happy New Year to all.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

* * *

**That Stupid Icy Demeanor**

_Weeks later…_

It was night and everyone was asleep save for two; Lord Sesshomaru and Izumi. Izumi was lost in her thoughts about Lord Sesshomaru. 'He's so poised in whatever he does. So handsome and regal looking and his eyes….' She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard Sesshomaru growl. She quickly sniffed, but couldn't catch the scent of any other being.

"What's out there Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing."

"Then why the growl?"

"You were staring at this Sesshomaru."

"Oh? Sorry I guess I was lost in my thoughts."

"Hn."

Sighing, Izumi laid down facing away from Sesshomaru. (A/N: on purpose of course.) 'He's been grumpy like that for days. I wonder if it's because there's been no sign or word of Naraku. I hope it's not me. I don't know what I'd do if he's mad at me. I don't want him mad at me.' With that last thought her cheeks heated up with a blush. Thankfully she was turned away from Sesshomaru. She then shook herself out of her stupor, closed her eyes and started to fall asleep.

*FD*

Sesshomaru watched as she laid down with her back to him. 'Hm, I wonder what she was thinking about.'

**Bet she was thinking about us. **

'Hn.'

**Probably wasn't anything good. You've been grumpy.**

'There's been no sign of Naraku.'

**Enough about him. What are you going to do about Izumi?**

'Nothing, she's only here for Rin.'

**Keep telling yourself that.**

'What could you possibly mean?'

**You like her. You want her to be staying because of you. **(A/N: Miss Congeniality anyone? that's exactly what we thought when writing that part.)

"No. Never! I'll never mate with a half-breed," he growled out loud.

Thankfully he was too busy with his argument with his beast to realize that Izumi heard him.

**She's strong.**

'Doesn't matter. It will not happen and I shall make sure of that.'

**Grrr.**

The argument finally ended and Sesshomaru had a plan to make sure that he and Izumi will never become mates. Little did he know that he would end up hurting more than Izumi. (A/N: the makings of tears.)

*FD*

Izumi had to stifle her gasp at what he said. 'Half-breed? That's the first time he's called me that. I thought he was okay with me.' With these thoughts she fell asleep. Over the next couple of days everything was different, with the exception of Rin. Rin still loved playing and talking with Izumi. It made Izumi happy, but she couldn't help feeling upset. Lord Sesshomaru had been extremely cold to her since that night. 'What changed on that night? Why all of a sudden?' She was taken out of her thoughts by Sesshomaru.

"Half-demon, we'll settle here tonight. You are in charge of watching Rin, I have business elsewhere. Jaken make a fire." After saying this, Sesshomaru headed north.

Izumi watched him go with a heavy heart. 'That stupid icy demeanor. I can't take this anymore. Tonight, before he comes back I'll leave. Oh, but Rin? I'm sure she'll be fine, she was fine before I came.'

*FD*

Sesshomaru quickly fled camp. He needed to stay way. For some reason it hurt to see the pain in her eye. It hurt even more knowing that he was the cause. (A/N: and here we get into that stupid male pride. ugh.)

'It's how it's supposed to be.'

**Is it? **

'It's for the best.'

**No it's not. Where are you going to find a _full_ demoness tht would willingly take care of a human girl?**

'I'll find one.'

**Uh-huh. **

Sesshomaru stopped at a lake and looked towards the sky. 'It's almost the full moon. Maybe I'll see how well she fights with a sword.'

**And that's supposed to determine whether she'll be your mate or not? Do you have feelings for her or not? **

'No, maybe. Me have feelings? I don't know. Leave me be.'

He sat down at the base of a tree and decided that he would head back when morning came.

*FD*

Izumi waited until Rin was asleep then she quickly got up, walked over to Rin and kissed her on the forehead. She then walked to Ah-Un, petted their heads and told them to watch her. They nuzzled her silently telling her not to leave. "I have to. I can't stay here with that cold-hearted demon." With that said she hid her scent and headed south, the opposite direction of Sesshomaru. She ran fast, trees passing her in a blur. All of a sudden she stopped when she smelled three humans, two demons and one half-demon. 'Hm the half-demon smells like it's a dog demon like me.' She quickly unmasks her scent and lands in front of a very surprised group.

**End Chapter**

* * *

FD: Review Please. well we all know who the group is don't we? if not, well then i don't know. check out my other story _The Demon Nutcracker Prince._ look forward to a new story or stories this new year. we shall see. they are in the makings.

A/N: well we have feelings established, idiots born and two similar beings about to meet. what will happen next in this story...


	8. Two Hanyous Meet

FD: here's the next chapter. sorry that it's short, but i had a sudden realization that it'd be the perfect place to stop, considering the title and i thought that the rest of the information that i wanted in this chapter would be better suited for the next chapter. so if all goes well, the next chapter should come out sometime this week. i'm also sorry that it's mostly dialogue. so read and review please.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

**Sesshomaru's beast**

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

**

* * *

**

**Two Hanyous Meet**

Izumi stared at the group and looked at all of their surprised faces. "Um…hello."

"Who are you wench and why do you smell like Sesshomaru?" the half-demon of the group asked.

Izumi growled at hearing Sesshomaru's name. "Don't mention his name. And I'm not a wench, my name is Izumi. I'm going to guess that you are Inuyasha?"

"Yes I am and the rest are Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo," he said pointing to each as he gave their names, "Just how did you know me?"

"Well…." She never finished her sentence. Instead she was interrupted by Miroku grabbing her hands.

"Oh beautiful Izumi, would you do the honor of bearing me a son?" (A/N: good old Miroku.)

"Um…" She was saved from answering when Sango grabbed the monk and pulled him away.

"Thank you" she said to Sango. Turning back to Inuyasha she saw that he had something to say to her, so she let him speak.

"Now, how did you know who I was?"

"Um, a wind demoness mentioned you once and so did Rin.

"Kagura," Inuyasha growled out.

"Yes." Izumi was about to mention Naraku, but Kagome interrupted.

"Hey dinner is ready. Izumi you are more than welcomed to join us."

"Uh sure," she turned to Inuyasha as they walked closer to the others and the fire, "Inuyasha there's one more thing."

"What is it?"

"A guy by the name of Naraku is trying to kill you."

"That's nothing new. How'd you find out?"

"That's what the wind demoness asked me to do in return for a jewel shard."

Kagome then came and handed both Inuyasha and Izumi a bowl of ramen. Izumi looked at it wondering what it was. She then tasted a little and thought that it tasted amazing.

"This is good."

They all finished their meal in silence, each lost in their own thoughts about the day's events. Inuyasha then turned towards Izumi.

"You didn't want the jewel shard? You could have become a full demon."

"No. I'm fine the way I am. I see no problem being a half-demon. I'm strong enough as I am, so I don't need to be stronger. Besides, there is no guarantee that I'd still be me or sane if I changed." (A/N: she has a good point. why hasn't Inuyasha noticed this at all?)

"Oh. Well why don't you travel with us, but we may run into my half-brother."

"If you smell him let me know, so I can hide my scent and disappear for a little bit."

"Sure."

"Hey, do you two fight all that often. Rin had mentioned it."

"Yes…" Before he could say anymore Kagome interrupted.

"The first time I really saw those two fight was in their father's grave. Sesshomaru had tried to kill me and I was still trying to get Inuyasha to protect me, which he did. Sesshomaru had transformed into his dog form and then Inuyasha ended up cutting off his front left leg, which is his left arm." (A/N: shortened version. you all know what happened.)

"I never realized that he didn't have his left arm. It's not that noticeable. But I think that's enough about him, I'm kind of tired, so goodnight." (A/N: ooh she change the topic. someone is avoiding anything about Sesshomaru.)

"Goodnight" Kagome replied before going to her sleeping bag near the fire.

"Goodnight" With that Inuyasha hopped up into a branch of a tree.

Izumi then settled herself beneath that same tree, thankful that no one asked why she didn't want to see Sesshomaru. 'What would I tell them even if they did ask? They'd probably laugh at the fact that I fell in love with Lord Icicle.' (A/N: Lord Icicle...love this name. hehe. don't think i've seen this one yet.)

*FD*

Sesshomaru looked up and saw the sun. 'Time to head back. Tonight will be the full moon. Let's hope I can see her fight.' He headed back to camp to see four angry eyes on him, belonging to Ah-Un of course. 'Why are they angry?' (A/N: hm i wonder why they are angry.)

**End Chapter**

* * *

FD: there you have it. review please. and while you're at it check out my other story _The Demon Nutcracker Prince. _

A/N: if you have any ideas of what could happen in the future, let me know either in your review or in a PM. right now i'm trying to work out some kinks for what should happen and i'm struggling a little bit. so i'd be very grateful if you did.


	9. The Pain of Causing Pain

FD: sorry for this update being sooooooo late. I got caught up in a whole bunch of other stuff. but it's here isn't it? don't hurt me for it being late. any who i think this is my longest chapter so far. so proud of myself. anywho read and Review. pleases and thank yous.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

* * *

**The Pain of Causing Pain**

Sesshomaru turned away from Ah-Un's angry eyes to look around camp. 'Hmm, Rin is nestled against them. Jaken is snoring over by the fire and Izumi is…where is Izumi?' He quickly sniffed and couldn't find her scent outside of the camp. He turned back to Ah-Un and asked, "Do you know where Izumi went?" They nodded their heads. "Are you going to tell me where she went?" They glared at him as if saying, '_You've got to be kidding me.' _

Sesshomaru sighed. 'This is not good. Why would she leave?'

**Maybe it was you.**

'It couldn't have been.' (A/N: sounds soooo sure of himself.)

**You've been a little cruel and you called her a half-breed the other night.**

'I never said that out loud.'

**Yes you did, but you were too busy arguing with me to notice. And that's not the point, your frigid attitude probably made her leave. **

'No, maybe she went off to bathe.'

**Hn.**

Hearing the sound of someone moving, Sesshomaru didn't answer his beast, but turned towards the sound. He saw Rin waking up. 'Uh-oh, (A/N: spaghettios. Had to do that.) Hopefully she won't notice.'

**Yeah and I'm a cat.**

He watched as Rin rubbed her eyes and then opened them to look around the clearing. "Where is Izumi?"

When Lord Sesshomaru didn't answer her, she asked again. "Lord Sesshomaru, Where is she."

"I believe she left."

"Will she come back?"

"I hope not, that troublesome wench," interjected Jaken.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he was singed by a lightning ball, courtesy of Ah-Un. Jaken turned to glare at the two-headed dragon, who were currently nuzzling the now crying Rin.

"Why did she leave? Does she hate me?" she asked between sobs.

Sesshomaru felt a twinge of pain in his chest. 'This is my fault. I feel terrible for causing such pain for Rin. I didn't realize I'd be hurting Rin as well.'

**What? You thought it'd be okay to hurt Izumi and that she'd stay with your suddenly freezing attitude towards her?**

'Well, yes. I figured she would have stayed for Rin.' (A/N: idiotic male. it's not all right to cause Izumi pain. *shakes head*)

**I don't think anyone would stay with that attitude.**

Thinking on that last statement, Sesshomaru knew that he'd have a lot to make up for.

"Don't worry Rin, we shall find her."

"But Milord…"

"Silence Jaken."

"Really Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin."

"Yay!"

So the very happy traveling group minus Jaken, of course, and a remorseful Sesshomaru (A/N: No, he's not exactly happy. He still has his pride – that'll get him into trouble.) made their way south, with Ah-Un leading the way. 'So, they know which direction she headed. They must have seen her leave, because she left no scent behind.'

*FD*

Izumi woke up to a resounding slap. "Huh? What happened?"

"Nothing, just the usual, Miroku groping Sango," said Inuyasha from above her.

"Oh? This happens every morning?"

"Actually a few times a day."

"Ah."

"Hey you two, breakfast is ready," Kagome said.

"Okay," both Inuyasha and Izumi said.

Inuyasha jumped down from his branch and helped Izumi stand up.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

They both made their way over to the others and sat down. Kagome gave them their food and they all ate silently. When everyone was done Izumi helped Sango and Kagome clean up. After everyone was finished they headed east. They walked for hours when Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked, "Hey Kagome, have you sensed any shards yet?"

"None."

"You can sense the jewel shards?" asked Izumi.

"Yes."

"Why are you guys looking for them?"

"Because it came from my body and I sort of shattered the jewel. So, now we're trying to put it back together before Naraku does." (A/N: my bad summarized version.)

"Ah."

"Inuyasha I sense two jewel shards coming fast."

"Koga," growled Inuyasha.

All of a sudden Izumi saw a wolf demon holding Kagome's hands in his.

"Kagome, my woman, how have you been?" asked Koga.

'He sounds just like Yukio,' thought Izumi. (A/N: refer back to chapter 3 if you forgot who he was.)

Hearing a growl behind him, Koga turned around and started yelling at the half-demon.

"Hey, she's my woman so back off…you're not Inuyasha. You smell better."

'Crap, my scent.' Izumi quickly hid her scent.

"Hey, I smell fine," said Inuyasha from next to her.

"Suuuurrrre you do," Kagome said.

"You don't smell much better," he responded.

One look at her had his ears going down on his head. Of course Koga used this distraction to leave, which no one seemed to notice but Izumi. 'Wimpy wolf.' (A/N: sounds like Inuyasha.)

"Now, Kagome, there's no need to glare at me like that."

"Sit!" Kagome yelled. And with that Inuyasha plummeted into the ground. "I only glare because I care." (A/N: this quote belongs to some friends and I. So deal with it.)

Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned when they heard Izumi laugh.

"Hey, there's nothing funny about this," said Inuyasha.

"Don't misunderstand me, it's nice. Despite the fact that you guys have this hostility, you guys are still so in love." (A/N: if only the'd tell each other.)

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed while Miroku, Sango and Shippo burst out laughing.

"Was it something I said?"

"Don't worry about it," replied Sango in between laughs.

"Um, I think we should set up camp. The sun is about to set. Miroku why don't you go get some wood while there is still some light left," Kagome said.

"Okay."

*FD*

Sesshomaru looked away from his crying ward and very angry two-headed dragon to the setting sun. 'I need to find her soon and…apologize.' He shivered in disgust at the thought of apologizing but quickly realized that if he wanted her back with his pack, he'd have to suck up his pride and do it. (A/N: notice how he didn't say for him he said pack. Tsk tsk, he still has a long way to go. *shakes head*)

"Jaken."

"Yes milord?"

"Stay and watch Rin."

"I shall."

"Hn." With that Sesshomaru walked into the woods sniffing, hoping to catch Izumi's scent. He walked for hours until he noticed that the full moon was high up in the sky. 'Who knew that it's only been one moon cycle since I first met her.' With one last sniff he sighed and ran back to his pack's camp.

**End Chapter**

* * *

FD: so there you have it, chapter 9. weeee! i loved writing this chapter. Review please. and don't forget if you have any suggestions for future chapters and happenings let me know in your review or a PM.

Shippo: look in the future for a collection of one-shots of Kagome paired w/ various guys based of movie/tv quotes. and don't forget to check out my other story _The Demon Nutcracker Prince._

Rin: also I shall not be in the next chapter and niether will Lord Sesshomaru. but someone else will...

Shippo: Rin shhhhh. we're not supposed to tell.

Rin: oops. sorry.

FD: no harm, no foul

Jaken: *announcer style voice* who is the guest character for the next chapter? what trouble will they bring? will Lord Sesshomaru ever find Izumi? Tune in for the next chapter of _Because of Rin._

Everyone else: *anime sweatdrop*

FD: yeah...review please.


	10. Full Moon Fight

FD: sorry, sorry, sorry. i just had really bad writer's block. seriously i had a brick wall blocking everything. i knew what i wanted to happen but i just couldn't find the right way to put it down. so this is the end result and i think it's pretty good. but that's really up to you all to decide so read and review.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

**

* * *

**

**Full Moon Fight**

While Miroku was out gathering firewood, the rest set up camp. After they all finished and Miroku still wasn't back yet, Inuyasha and Izumi settled down underneath a tree to talk. Before either could get a word out, the sun set and the full moon was out. Everyone turned and watched as Izumi's crimson hair turned brown and her hazel/yellow eyes turn green.

"This is your human night?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yep, the full moon. When is your human night?"

"The night of the new moon."

"Oh."

They all turned when they heard Miroku approaching the camp.

"About time," grumbled Inuyasha.

"Yes, I know, but I found a lot," replied Miroku as he set the wood down so the rest could make a fire. He turned and noticed Izumi, but with her change in looks he didn't realize that it was her.

"Oh beautiful woman, would you do the honor of bearing me a child?" (A/N: gotta love Miroku.)

"You've asked me before and the answer is no," Izumi replied.

"I'm sure I would have remembered asking such a beautiful woman."

"It's Izumi you stupid perverted monk. The full moon is her human night," growled Inuyasha.

"Oh, well you're beautiful in either form Izumi."

"Thank you, I guess."

They all settled in around the fire and at the meal that Kagome and Sango had prepared. After everyone was done eating, they settled in for the night. Despite being human or maybe it was because tonight she was human, Izumi found that she couldn't sleep. She was about to close her eyes when she saw some strange lights. She watched as Inuyasha saw them and then look at Kagome before getting up and following them. She turned her head sharply from his retreating figure to turn to a sniffling Kagome. Then she looked from her to where Inuyasha left and back again. 'Hm, I have a feeling that I should take Kagome and follow Inuyasha.' She thought on that for a moment before getting up, grabbing Kagome and running after Inuyasha.

I have a bad feeling Izumi," Kagome whispered as they ran.

"Yes. Where did he go?"

"To Kikyo. She's the walking dead. She's alive because of she has a part of my soul. He is also in love with her."

"Ah, but I'm not sure he loves her. I believe he loves _you._ When we get there I want you to get Inuyasha out of there and I'll deal with her."

"Okay," replied Kagome, though she didn't sound convinced about anything Izumi had said.

They ran until they reached a clearing in time to hear Inuyasha proclaim his love. (A/N: if it wouldn't of been super short I would have stopped here.)

"I love Kagome. She accepted that I was a half-demon from the start; she hasn't tried to change me at all. I'm positive that you never truly loved me and that I didn't love you, I just thought I did since you were the first person to show any interest in me other than hate." (A/N: now if only he could say this in the show/manga...but this is why there is such thing as fanfiction.)

Izumi turned to Kagome only to see happy tears streaming down her face. She quickly turned back to the clearing to see Kikyo pointing an arrow straight at Inuyasha.

"Uh Kagome, now's a good time to go out there."

"Yes, let's."

"Tell him."

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome…Izumi?"

"I love you too."

"Um, I know you both would like to talk more, but now is not the time."

"Right," both Inuyasha and Kagome said.

Inuyasha quickly moved so that he was standing next to Kagome.

"You'll both die together then," said Kikyo.

"I don't think so. The only one that will die tonight will be you," said Izumi coldly as she brought out her sword.

"Can you even use it?"

"Of course. I hope you know your arrows will never hit me."

"We shall see," Kikyo said as she shot her arrow.

Izumi quickly swiped her sword and with the force of the wind, it pushed the arrow back at Kikyo, piercing her shoulder.

"I told you. Now die," said Izumi as she released her attack, "Hikari no mai." (A/N: Hikari no mai - Dance of Light. prolly not the right translation, but i believe it's close and i'm sorry if you don't like it...ok not really.)

Streams of blue light burst out of her sword and seemed to become stronger as they were hit by the moonlight. The tendrils of light came together and formed a giant dog. (A/N: sorta like the patronus from Harry Potter. It didn't start out that way, but apparently that's how it turned out.) The giant dog of light surged forward towards Kikyo opened its massive jaw and bit down on Kikyo sending bursts of light throughout her body, incinerating her to nothing but ash. The soul collectors disappeared and the little bit of Kagome's soul that Kikyo held flew back into Kagome. The dog disappeared and Izumi sheathed her sword.

"Thank you," both Inuyasha and Kagome said.

"You're welcome. Let's head back and get some sleep."

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome's hand and walked back towards camp. Izumi followed behind wishing she had someone's hand to hold. (A/N: song break…..I wanna hold your hand…..)

"Hey if you two keep holding hands, people will say you're in love," Izumi said in a sing-song voice.

"Let people say we're in love," replied Kagome.

"Kagome, be my mate. Marry me?"

"Oh Inuyasha I'll mate…marry you, if you want me to." (A/N: I watched Oklahoma! while writing this, so it influenced these last few lines. I have People Will Say We're in Love stuck in my head.)

"At least you two get to be happy," Izumi said rather dejectedly.

"Aw, Izumi, you'll find love," said Kagome.

"No, I don't think so."

"You sound like your love isn't returned."

"It isn't."

"That's why you don't want to see Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.

"Ah…oh, look we've made it back to camp and I'm tired. Good night you two." With that, Izumi settled herself underneath a tree and fell asleep. Unfortunately for her, Inuyasha wasn't going to let it go and neither was Kagome.

**End Chapter**

* * *

FD: so that's it for that chapter. as you can see Kikyo made a brief appearance. you all are probably wondering why i'm having random charachters just pop up, but there is a reason that i decided not that long ago, they help for Inuyasha to decide why Izumi actually left Sesshomaru. speaking of Sesshomaru...I'm sorry that he wasn't in this chapter, but I didn't feel that he should be in this chapter. Maybe I'll make the next chapter all about Sesshomaru. who knows?

Sesshomaru: You will

FD: Uh...maybe. it depends on how it turns out.

Shippo: What she means is that she has no idea what the next chapter will be like.

FD: no...I know what it will be...sort of.

Jaken: see she doesn't know.

FD: shut it toad man. see what i have to put up with. and this is why i would like your help. if you have an ideas or suggestions let me know either in a review or a PM.

Inuyasha: she's really scraping for reviews...

FD: KAGOME!

Inuyasha: crap

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: *thud*

FD: thank you Kagome.

Sesshomaru: Now, review her story and hope she makes the next chapter all about me.

FD: oh, before i forget, check out my other story _The Demon Nutcracker Prince_ and look in the near future sometime a collection of oneshots based off of movie/tv quotes. that's all for now. see you next chapter.


	11. Searching and Answers

FD: sorry about this being late again, but i ended up getting to a point where i had no real drive to write, but then i got into this huge writing binge and i finished it and started on the next chapter which will hopefully be up soon. so thanx to all my reviewers and the people who put this story on their favorite list and stoy alerts. so here's the next chapter. READ and REVIEW. before i forget, i dedicate this chapter to a wonderful friend of mine - Khgirl08, she helped with a very tiny problem with this chapter but she still deserves the dedication. again read and review.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

* * *

**Searching and Answers**

The sun peeked over the horizon and Sesshomaru was not looking forward to another day where sadness loomed over his pack like a dark cloud. He knew that he'd have to break it to Rin that maybe they should stop searching for Izumi. However, he could already picture her sad face and knew that he'd end up searching anyway. He was between a rock and a hard place. (A/N: don't really get this saying because a rock is a hard place. Idk, those are just my thoughts.) 'What to do? Either way will result in an upset Rin.' He quickly turned to an awaking Rin.

Rin rubbed her eyes and looked around hoping to see Izumi. When she saw that Izumi wasn't there, she began to sob.

"Where's Izumi?"

"I don't know Rin. I think she doesn't want to be found."

"Why? What did I do?"

"I don't think she left because of you." (A/N: DUH! It's your fault.)

"Then did you do something?" (A/N: out of the mouth of babes…she's onto him….dun dun duuunn.)

"…" (A/N: ooh he has nothing to say.)

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I'll find her Rin and I won't stop searching until I do."

Rin, being too naïve to realize that Sesshomaru never answered her questioned, wiped away her tears and gave Sesshomaru a smile. Seeing that smile made Sesshomaru feel even guiltier. 'I'll find her.'

**What to ease your guilt? Oh, Izumi will see through that.**

'I know, but this is for Rin.'

"Jaken!"

"Yes Milord?"

"We're leaving. Put Rin and yourself on Ah-Un. We shall fly."

"Yes Milord. Rin get on Ah-Un."

When Rin and Jaken were safely on Ah-Un, they all took to the sky and scanned for her from above.

*FD*

The bright sunlight hit a half-demon by the name of Izumi. As soon as she awoke, she saw a pair of golden eyes staring at her.

"Ack!" she exclaimed while moving back.

"Sorry, but I think now is the time to tell us the truth about why you're avoiding Sesshomaru."

"Fine, I fell in love with him and he hates me, end of story."

"There's got to be more than that," Miroku said.

"…"

"Tell us, please. We won't be able to help, if you don't," Kagome pleaded.

"I think that the less you know the better. If you know more you could slip up and mention it and he'd know."

"Keh. We won't spill nothing," Inuyasha replied.

Snorts were heard all around.

"We won't. Inuyasha, there's no guarantee that you won't," Kagome said.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be mean to your intended."

"Intended!" three voices rang out. (A/N: aka Miroku, Sango and Shippo.)

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed; while Izumi laughed behind the hand she had put her up to mouth.

"Yes, she's my intended. I asked her last night and she agreed," Inuyasha finally said.

"Oh. Izumi why don't you seem surprised?" Sango asked.

"I was there last night when it happened."

"Oh. Well we'll forget about this for now. Izumi you still have a lot of explaining to do," said Sango.

"Yes, you do," Inuyasha added.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything," Inuyasha said before anyone else could answer her.

"Fine, a month ago I saved Rin from some slave runners and I died. Lord Sesshomaru brought me back to life. After that I left, went to my village, had a run-in with a wind demoness named Kagura and then started traveling with Lord Sesshomaru. He was okay for the first few weeks then he started acting grumpy. The night I met you guys was the night I left; he was cruel that night. He called me a half-breed and he's never said anything that mean. He had such a malice tone when he said it, then when he left camp I hid my scent and left."

After she finished saying this she looked up to see tears in both Sango's and Kagome's eyes. They both quickly made their way to Izumi and hugged her. Miroku was also about to make his way over, but he was grabbed by Inuyasha, who looked ready to kill. (A/N: aww Miroku couldn't take part in the hug. thank goodness for Inuyasha, of course I'm sure he wouldn't want Miroku to grope his intended.)

"I'll kill him the next time I see him," growled Inuyasha.

"No. You'll end up giving away that I'm here."

After saying this, Izumi got up and told the group that she was going for a walk. She walked until she made it to a meadow that was within Inuyasha's sensing range. 'He's probably happy that I'm gone. Jaken is probably as well. Ah-Un and Rin probably miss me. Oh, Rin. I can't believe I left that sweet girl. I miss her so much.'

"It'll be alright, don't cry," a child-like voice said.

Izumi hadn't realized that she had started to cry. She put her hand to her face and wiped the tears that fell.

"I'm sure you're right Shippo. Will you lay here with me?"

"Sure," the voce now known as Shippo said as he lied down next to her.

*FD*

After a long while of flying with no sign of Izumi, Lord Sesshomaru decided to land so Rin could forage for food. Once they all were landed, Lord Sesshomaru turned to Rin and Jaken.

"Rin you may go forage for food and Jaken watch her. If anything happens to her your life is forfeit."

Jaken gulped and nodded to his Lord. "Nothing will happen to her."

Lord Sesshomaru settled down against a tree and looked toward Ah-Un who stared back with a look that said, 'She doesn't want to be found.' Ah-Un then looked away from him and turned to another direction where a figure came out of the woods.

**End Chapter**

* * *

Borrowed Announcer Guy: Who is this mysterious figure? Will Sesshomaru ever find Izumi? Find out next time on _Because of Rin_

FD: so, i know i said that it would be all Sesshomaru but I think that the part with Izumi was needed besides they were talking about Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Yes this was supposed to be all about me.

FD: hey i had my reasons, besides it fit and it made the chapter a lil longer. i don't think it would of fit well in the next chapter. ooh don't forget to REVIEW. :)

Rin: Rin can't wait for the next chapter...*get's muffled by my hand over mouth*

FD: shhhhh i'm keeping next chapter a complete secret. there's many things that could happen or change.

Shippo: what she means is she wants your opinions on what could happen in the future of this story. she values your opinions very much. put your suggestions in your review or a PM.

Rin: she also has an important question involving me.

FD: yes, so do you my wonderful readers want me to have Rin play matchmaker at all? please put your response in your review or a PM


	12. I Hate You

FD: here's the next chapter. hope you enjoy it. READ and REVIEW. don't forget that if you have any suggestions for future chapters to let me know. also i only had one reviewer let me know that they wanted me to use Rin as a matchmaker and I still would like to know if anyone else would like me to use her as a matchmaker. thanx to all my reviewers and people who placed this story on their favorite list and story alert list. now go forth and read this story.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

* * *

**I Hate You**

Sesshomaru looked at the figure and growled.

"Naraku."

"Sesshomaru. Ooh seems like you lost a puppy," Naraku taunted, "What, did she get tired of you already?"

Sesshomaru just growled. Laughing, Naraku said, "Ooh, so she did get tired of you. I wonder how long it will take for the rest of your odd little pack to leave you behind."

Sesshomaru just growled and used his poison whip to cut Naraku in half. Of course it wasn't Naraku himself that fell to the ground but one of his puppets. Sesshomaru then turned and headed in the direction that the rest of his pack went. As he got closer he could smell his half-brother and his pack heading in the direction of Rin, so he sped up. He was almost to them when he heard Rin yell, "Izumi!" Suddenly he stopped and sniffed. 'Hm, I don't smell her.'

**She doesn't want you to find her.**

'I know this. So she's been traveling with Inuyasha.'

**Well at least she was in good hands. **(A/N: so apparently his best doesn't mind his younger brother, or he could be trying to get a rise out of Sesshomaru….a rise, definitely.)

'Hn.' (A/N: it didn't work.)

*FD*

Izumi and the rest were walking when Inuyasha mentioned that there was a river nearby.

"A river? We can catch some fish to eat, let's go," said Kagome.

So they all headed toward the river. They had no idea what awaited them there. When they got in sight of the river, they heard a child's voice yelling, "Izumi!"

Izumi's head shot toward the voice.

"Rin! Ah-Un!"

Izumi quickly ran over and hugged the girl as well as Ah-Un.

"Why'd you leave?"

"I had to Rin. I'm sure you'll understand when you're older."

"Rin! Get away from them, if Lord Sesshomaru knew, he would not be happy," yelled Jaken.

"Shut it toad," said Izumi.

Izumi then went back to talking with Rin, but stiffened when she smelled winter green. Inuyasha apparently smelled it to, because he pulled out his sword and said, "Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha."

"What do you want?" growled out Inuyasha.

"I came to make sure you and your pack weren't harming mine."

Now as those two were talking, (A/N: *cough* arguing *cough*) Izumi was talking with Rin.

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course Rin," answered Izumi

"Do you hate me?"

At this Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped their arguing.

"No, I could never hate you Rin," she said while pulling the girl into a hug.

Looking at Rin's sad face, Izumi knew that she'd have a very big decision to make before either group left; she'd have to decide which group she'd travel with. 'What should I do, hurt Rin or hurt myself?' Shaking off her thoughts she sat down by the river by Kagome and Sango. Rin had ran back to where Jaken had some fish cooking for her and Lord Sesshomaru had gone to sit underneath a tree nearby his group. Inuyasha settled down by Miroku who was underneath another tree meditating, while Inuyasha watched his brother.

Kagome turned to Izumi and asked, "You okay Izumi? You look a little distraught?"

"I'm fine. I just realized that I have a huge decision to make."

"Oh, let me guess to go back with Sesshomaru or to stay here with us?"

"Yes. If I stay with you guys I'm hurting Rin, but if I go I'm hurting myself."

"So either you sacrifice your happiness or you make an innocent child unhappy?"

"Pretty much. I almost wish Lord Sesshomaru didn't bring me back to life."

"Don't say that! If you didn't we never would have met you, Inuyasha never would have made me his intended and Kikyo wouldn't be dead…again."

"Kikyo's dead?" two voices rang out. (A/N: Miroku and Sango.)

"Uh, yeah. I killed her last night while I was human."

"Oh. Is that why Inuyasha asked you Kagome? Because Kikyo was dead?"

"No! I went to Kikyo last night to tell her I loved Kagome!"

"It's true; Izumi and I heard it all."

"Izumi!"

"Yes Rin?"

"Are you going to come with us?"

Izumi closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. There was a frosty look in her eyes as she got up and walked to Sesshomaru. She knew that she wasn't going to really mean what she said but he wouldn't know that and if she believed it enough maybe it would come true.

*FD*

Sesshomaru watched as Izumi made her way toward him. She had a cold look in her eyes.

**Uh-oh, we're in trouble.**

'Hn.'

He knew that whatever she had to say was not going to be pretty, so he was thankful that Rin was of hearing range.

"Lord Sesshomaru," her soothing but cold voice rang in his ears.

"Hn."

"I hate you, but I will travel with you only because of Rin."

After saying that she walked away to say goodbye to her newfound friends. As she was doing that, Sesshomaru was having a spat with his beast.

**She hates us. This is your fault.**

'It needed to be done.'

**Yes, but she's always been so kind to us and Rin, while we've been nothing but cold and cruel to her. _Sigh._ You know sometimes I feel like a monster. **(A/N: I was listening to Monster by Skillet. Go listen to it if you haven't, it's an awesome song.)

'We are a monster; we're a demon.'

**Yes, but we don't have to be cruel. You brought Rin back to life and Izumi. That wasn't cruel; a monster would have just left them dead.**

'Hn. I'll try to be cordial to her, okay?'

**For now.**

"Rin, Jaken, let's go."

"Come on Izumi," Rin said.

"Alright, I'm coming Rin," Izumi said as they darted ahead to catch up to Ah-Un.

"Hey Sesshomaru!"

"Yes little brother?"

"You hurt Izumi in anyway, whether it's physical or emotional, I _will_ kill you."

"Hn." With that Sesshomaru disappeared in the direction the rest of his pack headed, west.

**Hey, what happened to apologizing to her?**

'Tonight when the others are asleep. I doubt it will be welcomed. She hates me.'

**It's your own fault.**

'_Sigh._ I know, I know.'

**End Chapter**

* * *

Borrowed Announcer Guy: Will Sesshomaru apologize and will Izumi accept it? Will Sesshomaru ever stop arguing with his beast? Find out next chapter.

FD: so there you have it. REVIEW please.

Rin: don't forget to let her know if you want me to play matchmaker or if you have any suggestions for future chapters. let her know in your review or a PM. pleases and thank yous.


	13. It's Too Late to Apologize

FD: well here's the next chapter. i hope you all enjoy it. read and review please. thanx to all my reviewers and those who placed this on their favorites and alerts lists.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

* * *

**It's Too Late to Apologize**

They had been traveling for awhile when they came across a meadow with a lot of flowers. Rin had immediately looked toward Lord Sesshomaru, silently asking him if they could set up camp here. Lord Sesshomaru then looked down to Rin then turned toward Jaken.

"Jaken set up camp."

"Yes Milord."

Lord Sesshomaru then left to go hunting. (A/N: not that he told anyone.) As he left Rin turned toward Izumi and asked, "Do you want to pick flowers?"

"Not really. I'm going to just sit down against this tree, so why don't you go pick some, bring them back here and I'll make a necklace or a crown for you to put on Jaken."

"Yay." With that Rin ran off to pick flowers and Izumi then settled against the tree. She turned to the left where she saw the heads of Ah-Un looking at her.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I'm back am I not?"

They looked at her some more before they walked over to her and settled down next to her. She then proceeded to pet each of their heads until Rin came over with lots of flowers.

"Izumi, are you going to make the necklace for Jaken?"

"Of course," she replied as she began making the necklace. When she finished she handed it to Rin who immediately ran over to Jaken to place it on him. Of course once it was around his neck Jaken began screaming. (A/N: more like screeching.)

*FD*

As Sesshomaru proceeded back to camp he heard Jaken screaming. 'What now?' When he entered camp he put the kill on the ground and looked toward the screaming Jaken.

"Milord, look at what that wretched Rin did," Jaken said while pointing to the flower necklace.

Sesshomaru just looked at him and walked back over to his kill. "Jaken stop your screaming and prepare dinner."

"Yes Milord." With one last glare at Rin he made his way over to Lord Sesshomaru's kill and proceeded to prepare it for everyone. After the tensely silent dinner, except for Rin's chatter, and after Rin fell asleep, Lord Sesshomaru made his way over to Izumi.

"Hanyou."

**Good don't call her by her name.**

'Hn.'

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she answered calmly on the outside but on the inside she was seething. 'Can't he use my name, it's not that hard. Really is too much to ask for a little respect.' (A/N: "Youkai." should have been her response.)

"Come."

This time she didn't answer him, but instead followed him as he led her away from camp. When they were far enough away, but still close enough that if there was trouble they could easily make it back, Sesshomaru stopped. There was a tense silence for what seemed like forever, until Izumi spoke.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"Yes…"

**Come on it's not **_**that**_** hard.**

'Yes it is.'

"Well what is it?" Izumi asked as she was losing her patients.

"I would like to apologize for what happened the night you left."

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but I cannot accept your apology. It's too late to apologize." With that she left Sesshomaru alone to his own thoughts. (A/N: more like arguing with his beast.)

**This is your entire fault. If you weren't so cold and harsh to her, none of this would have ever happened.**

'I know, I know,' he responded wearily.

**You better prove to her how sorry you are, as well as show her how caring you can be.**

'Hmph. I'm not caring and I have nothing to prove to her.'

**Yes you do. If she believes that you are not truly sorry, that you just **_**said**_** that you were sorry, she may leave again. And you **_**are **_**caring; otherwise you would have never brought Rin and Izumi back to life.**

'She won't leave, she said so.'

**No, she said she's here because of Rin, so she won't leave and cause Rin sadness again, otherwise I'm sure you wouldn't let her, a mere half-demon, stay with you.**

'Yes, I only keep her here because of Rin.' (A/N: show of hands, how many others think that it sounded hollow…?)

**That sounded **_**very **_**convincing**, his beast replied in a sarcastic tone.

'I meant it.'

**I'm sure you did.**

'Hn.'

After that exhausting argument, Sesshomaru headed back to his camp.

*FD*

Izumi made her way back to the camp, thinking over what happened. 'I can't believe he apologized. I would have thought that he was too proud to apologize. Maybe this could work…' She quickly shook herself from those thoughts.

"No, it won't be better, I hate him and I never accepted his apology, I hate him." She stopped at a tree at the edge of camp and looked around. Somehow she'd grown fond of everyone in the group, even Jaken. 'Oh, who am I kidding, I still love him.' With that last thought she headed to Ah-Un, settled down next to him and fell asleep dreaming of a life mated to Sesshomaru.

**End Chapter**

* * *

FD: I bet you all want to know what her dream was like. hehe. for now you will just have to use your imagination.

Inuyasha: in other words she has no idea what she dreamed.

FD: no...okay a little. i just don't know how to word it. anywho, review please. i could use some suggestions for future chapters, especially when i see some twists coming up in future chapters. some i didn't even see coming, really until i just talked with the voices and they thought it was a good idea, since well, noone is giving me any suggestions. i still only have 1 person who wants me to use Rin as a matchmaker. so again i need answers for that as well. so review please.


	14. Dreams, Plots and Visitors? Oh My

FD: sorry about the late post. i had a minor case of writer's block. but on the bright side today is April 14th and i turn 21. YAY! so in honor of my b-day you all should review. thanx to everyone who's reviewed and placed this story on their favorite and alert lists. now go forth and read and review.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

* * *

**Dreams, Plots and Visitors? Oh My**

_Izumi stretched her arms above her head and went to leave her bed, but something was keeping her from doing so. She looked down and there was an arm clamped to her waist. She looked from the arm to the person it belonged to._

"_Sesshomaru, wake up. I want to check on Keiko."_

"_Hn," came his reply before he removed his arm from her waist. He then got himself up and gave her a quick peck on her lips._

"_I love you Sesshomaru."_

"_Love you too, my mate."_

*FD*

Giving a quiet cry she sat up. She looked around the quiet camp and noticed that Lord Sesshomaru was not there. 'I wonder where he is.' Then breaking the quiet came a whisper from Izumi. (A/N: Ha! I bet you thought I was talking about Izumi.) Rin turned her head to Izumi and heard her say, "I love you Sesshomaru." 'Izumi loves Sesshomaru? Then why did she leave?' Rin then decided that somehow she'd get those two together. She then looked up and noticed that Sesshomaru had come back to camp.

*FD*

Sesshomaru made it back to camp and noticed that Rin was awake. "Rin why are you awake?"

"I had a nightmare."

In a move that was so unlike him and yet like him, he went to comfort Rin. (A/N: anyone else confuzzled? Yes? Good. My work here is done.) He bent down, picked her up and settled her next to him beneath a tree.

"W-what was this nightmare about?"

"Wolves and no one was there to save me. They were about to get me and then I woke up."

"Do not worry, Rin. No one shall harm you."

He watched as she snuggled into his side and fell asleep with a peaceful smile on her face. He started stroking her hair before he himself fell into a light slumber.

*FD*

Somewhere unknown four beings commented on what they have seen.

"This isn't going anywhere. At this rate Izumi will mate with that demon, Yukio," said a male voice. (A/N: If you forgot about Yukio refer to chapter 3.)

"I hope not," said a female voice.

"We should do something," interjected two younger male and female voices.

"Shino, Amarante, go and plant some thoughts into Lord Sesshomaru's head," said the male voice.

"Sure, but how?" came the younger voices now known as Shino and Amarante.

"Hm, have him dream of her somehow."

"Okay father," they replied.

"Haru, are you sure that they should do that?" asked the female voice.

"I'm sure Gen. I trust those two and I want Izumi to be happy and at this rate, if we don't intervene, he'll hurt her," the male voice now known as Haru replied.

"I guess. I just hope that this turns out for the best," the female voice now known as Gen responded.

"It will, don't worry. Besides that human girl Lord Sesshomaru takes care of looks like she's going to be plotting something."

"I'll try not to worry, but don't you worry either."

"Whatever you say dear."

Gen and Haru then sat in silence as they watched the events of Shino and Amarante messing with Sesshomaru's dream unfolded.

*FD*

Shino and Amarante 'sat' on the tree above Sesshomaru discussing how they wanted to proceed.

"We could do a nightmare on what his life would be like without her in it," suggested Shino.

"No way brother. I think we should do a future type dream and show them happy," said Amarante.

"Hm, I guess that would be a good way."

"Yay! Now, let's get to it."

The two then put themselves into Sesshomaru's dream. As they were in there, they set about to create a dream that would plant ideas about Izumi into his every thought. After they were absolutely positive that they had created a masterpiece they left and went back to their parents to continue watching out for Izumi.

*FD*

In his sleep Sesshomaru shifted and sighed, dreaming of a future with Izumi.

"_Come on Sesshomaru, please tell me where we are going," pleaded Izumi._

"_No. It is to be a surprise."_

"_But…" Izumi said as she pouted and gave him puppy eyes._

"_That won't work."_

_Izumi huffed and they continued on in silence until they came to the edge of clearing. The clearing was completely covered in blue flowers with a hot spring in the center. The edges of the clearing were completely surrounded by trees. It was completely secluded from the outside world. _

"_Sesshomaru?"_

"_This is where we stop," he said with a hint of smugness in his voice._

"_It's so magical. Thank you. This is one of the best surprises you have ever given me."_

"_You're welcome, my mate."_

"_I love you so much."_

"_And I you."_

**End Chapter**

* * *

FD: well there you go. so next chapter we get to see Sesshomaru's reaction to his dream. will it be funny? will it be considered a nightmare? will he take it seriously and think about it? so again, review please. again, let me know if you have any suggestions for any future chapters.


	15. Plotting Evil or Plotting Good?

FD: sorry I took so long to update. writer's block. Now go forth and read and review this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

* * *

**Plotting Evil or Plotting Good?**

Sesshomaru woke up shocked. He quickly looked around and noticed that everyone was still asleep. He sighed in relief.

'That was a strange dream.'

**Yes but it was a good dream.**

'Hn.'

**That's a yes. **

'Ye…No!'

**See, I was right all along. Just admit it.**

'Never…'

**Don't finish that thought. If you remember correctly, that is what got us into trouble, caused Izumi to leave and made Rin upset. **

'Hn.'

Sesshomaru was taken out of his conversation, when he heard Rin stirring. A little while later everyone was up and they continued on with their journey. They had been traveling for a little while when Sesshomaru realized something strange. 'Hm, Rin is strangely quiet.'

*FD*

Rin sat on Ah-Un deep in thought as the group moved on. 'How do I get those two together? I bet I could get Ah-Un to help, but what could they do? Hm, it will be easy to question them on whether or not they like each other, they both have good hearing, so maybe that will get them to talk and admit their feelings to each other. I need to do something more but I'll need more people. Now where can I find more people?'

"Hey, Rin?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she turned her head to Izumi.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You've been unusually quiet."

"Yes, I was just thinking?"

"Oh? What about?"

"Nothing really."

"Oh, okay."

Rin sighed in relief when Izumi didn't press any further for answers.

*FD*

In a dark cave ways away from Sesshomaru's group, Naraku watched them through Kanna's mirror. As he watched, he sat there contemplating how he could use Izumi to destroy both Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's group and have the whole Shikon Jewel for himself. 'Hm, changing myself into any of them won't work. Hm, kidnapping her would work. Inuyasha would be upset if Sesshomaru let her get kidnapped and then he'd attack him. But, Sesshomaru wouldn't allow her to get kidnapped, hm; I should let Inuyasha believe that Sesshomaru let her get kidnapped.' Laughing he called for Kagura. (A/N: you can insert your own evil laugh, I'm not fond of the kukuku's everyone puts for his laugh.) '

When Kagura arrived she asked, "What is your plan this time?"

"You will go and attack Inuyasha's group and let slip that I have Izumi held captive."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, now go."

Naraku watched as she took off and headed towards Inuyasha's group. 'Now, to wait and while he's attacking Sesshomaru, I'll slip in and grab Izumi.'

*FD*

Inuyasha and the rest were currently resting in a meadow. Kagome was asleep in Inuyasha's lap until she heard him growling. She woke up and along with everyone else turned her head to face Inuyasha.

"Kagura," Inuyasha growled to answer their silent question.

Kagome quickly got off his lap and grabbed her bow and arrows. She notched one as everyone else got their respective weapons ready.

Kagura came through the trees on her feather.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled out.

Laughing, Kagura replied, "Just to let you know that Naraku has the half-demon, Izumi, held captive."

"You lie," said both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Do I really?"

As an answer to this, Inuyasha released the Wind Scar. Kagura barely dodged, but while she was preoccupied with dodging it, she got hit by one of Kagome's arrows.

Looking at the wound, Kagura spat out, "You wench!" She then went to unleash her attack on Kagome but Inuyasha again released the Wind Scar, forcing her to retreat.

After sheathing his sword he returned to the rest and said, "We are going after Sesshomaru. Any objections?"

"No," said the rest.

"Good, let's head west."

*FD*

Sesshomaru and his group traveled until they got to a huge clearing that had tons of flowers. He stopped the group and settled down against the base of a tree as Izumi and Rin decided to go explore the clearing. They wandered to the far side of the clearing and sat down. Sesshomaru watched them go and wasn't happy that Izumi had her scent hidden.

**Is someone worried or is someone missing her wonderful scent of the air after a storm?**

'No.'

**Don't worry we can still smell Rin and you'll just have to get her to unmask her scent later.**

'Hn.'

After awhile Sesshomaru sniffed and turned towards the entrance to the clearing. 'What could they possibly want?'

**To either take or see Izumi.**

'They won't take her,' Sesshomaru growled to his beast.

**See, you like her.**

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha and the rest came through and looked around.

"How can you sit there calmly, when you let Naraku take Izumi?" growled out Inuyasha.

"Stop speaking nonsense."

"We shouldn't have let her go with you, since you obviously don't care about her," said Inuyasha as he pulled out his sword.

**End Chapter**

* * *

FD: well there you go. review please. don't forget i would love to hear any suggestions for future chapters. sorry for all the jumping in this chapter but i was short on ideas for Izumi and Sesshomaru interaction and felt that this would be an idea to give some more depth to the story.


	16. Dog Fight

FD: well this is out way quicker than the last one. of course that could be because I had a huge burst of creativity while listing to various movie, musical and tv songs and watching American Idol and Glee. now go forth and read and review.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

* * *

**Dog Fight**

Sesshomaru stared at his half-brother with his usual mask on, but inside he was shocked. As soon as Inuyasha drew his sword, Sesshomaru quickly pulled out Toukijn and got into a defensive position. Quickly the two started trading blows as well as some insults.

"You jerk! Don't you care about Izumi at all?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about half-breed."

"You let Naraku take Izumi. I told you that if anything happened to her, I'd kill you."

"Again, you speak nonsense."

At this point the brothers were only about two feet away from each other. Inuyasha got ready to release his Wind Scar while Sesshomaru got ready to release his Dragon Strike, but they both were stopped when Kagome yelled, "Sit!"

"Oi Kagome, what was that for?"

"Look Inuyasha," Kagome said while pointing to the area behind Sesshomaru.

Both he and Sesshomaru turned to look and they saw Rin and Izumi standing there.

'Crap,' thought Sesshomaru.

**I second that.**

*FD*

Izumi and Rin were sitting at the far end of the clearing making flower wreaths. After a little while Izumi could hear the sound of metal clashing. 'Who could he be fighting?' Taking a quick sniff she realized who it was. 'Inuyasha and the rest; I have to stop them.' Quickly picking up a surprised Rin, she dashed off towards them. Stopping several feet from the fighting dog demons, she set Rin down next to her.

"Rin, stay next to me."

"Okay."

Izumi then started shouting their names. "Inuyasha! Lord Sesshomaru! Both of you stop!"

She paused, took a breath and started waving her hands as she began shouting again. "You stupid demons! Stop! Rin is here!"

She huffed, but didn't stop waving her hands. She sighed finally when she saw that Kagome realized that she and Rin were there. Both she and Rin laughed as Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. When she realized that both brothers finally noticed them, she grabbed Rin and headed over towards the brothers. 'This is going to be interesting.'

*FD*

'She doesn't look mad.'

**Let's hope she's not.**

Sesshomaru watched as Izumi and Rin made their way to them. Before he could say anything, Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"Why are you here?"

"Because, I travel with Lord Sesshomaru."

"But, Kagura said that Naraku had you."

"Obviously Naraku wants us out of the way little brother."

"Oh, how right you are, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Naraku," everyone growled out.

Everyone got ready to fight, with a few exceptions; Rin was sent off with Ah-Un and Jaken and Shippo was sent to go hide, but he followed after Rin, figuring that it would be a safe place to go. As they were making their way, Rin's necklace, the one Izumi gave her, became snagged on a branch of a bush and fell off her neck without anyone knowing.

"Ah, dear Izumi, why don't you save me the trouble and just come quietly?"

"Never," she growled out while she moved closer to Sesshomaru.

Naraku just laughed and proceeded to attack. Izumi, who was only able to do hand to hand combat moved away from Sesshomaru towards the back, where Kagome was, to stop any tentacles that made it past the brothers and Sango. Finally, after what seemed like hours but, was only minutes they destroyed Naraku's puppet. They all were happy until they heard the screams of Rin and Shippo. The next thing they knew, Kagura was flying off with the two.

"Kagura, get back here!" yelled Inuyasha.

"My fault," said Izumi.

Everyone snapped their heads to her.

"No it's not," said Kagome.

"If I just went with him…"

"You don't know that, he still could have taken them," interrupted Sesshomaru.

"It's still my fault."

**Help her. Stop her crying.**

'How?'

**Comfort her.**

'Again, how?'

**Hug her, let her cry into your chest.**

'Hn.'

"Izumi come here."

"Huh?"

"Just come."

Izumi then made her way to him and let him pull her into his arm and against his chest.

"It's not your fault. You had no idea that he would do this. So, stop blaming yourself."

"Okay."

After a few minutes he released her rather reluctantly but not before placing a comforting kiss on her temple. When he released her completely, he ended up looking at several shocked faces and one fainted toad demon.

"What?" he growled.

"That was….not you," said Inuyasha.

"Hn."

"I think we should join our groups together to get both Rin and Shippo," Kagome said.

"No!" both brothers said.

"It's a good idea. I believe that Naraku won't stand a chance against all of us," Izumi reasoned.

"Feh, fine," Inuyasha replied.

"Hn," replied Sesshomaru.

"Yay!" Sango, Kagome, and Izumi said.

"We'll stay here for tonight and we will leave at first light," said Sesshomaru.

"Sure," came everyone's reply.

The girls went about setting up camp while Inuyasha hunted, Miroku went to gather firewood and Sesshomaru sat talking to his beast.

**Good job with Izumi, I think you're coming along nicely.**

'What is that supposed to mean.'

**You're starting to become the demon you should be and you're starting to act on your feelings.**

'I don't have feelings towards Izumi.'

**Yes you do.**

'No I don't.'

**Fine, then I guess she'll end up going back to her village and mate some demon there.**

'Never. She's never going to leave me.'

**See, you **_**do**_** have feelings for her.**

'Hn.'

**End Chapter**

* * *

Stolen Announcer Man: What will happnen next time....Will Sesshomaru finally admit his feelings? will the group find Rin and Shippo? Will they finally defeat Naraku?

FD: well there was that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. now review please or I'll throw you into the Bog of Eternal Stench...

Kagome: Um...what is the Bog of Eternal Stench?

FD: oh yeah, um...wrong threat...but don't forget to check out my other stories, _Untitled Love_, which is a collection of oneshots, and _The Demon Nutcracker Prince. _

Kagome: but what is the Bog?

FD: oh, it's from the movie Labyrinth, I just finishied a crossover oneshot of Inuyasha and Labyrinth, so I guess that it's still fresh in my mind. Oh, it's also a bog that will make you smell disgusting forever.

Kagome: ah....ew.

FD: well go forth and review or it will be the bog for you and you have 13 hours to review......jk.


	17. A Revelation and a Gift

FD: sorry about the long wait. I had another huge case of writer's block. there were also a lot of distractions...like the stanley cup finals and sadly my team didn't win. stupid blackhawks went and one...sorry to blackhawk fans but...yeah...go forth and read. don't forget to review.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

* * *

**A Revelation and a Gift**

As the dawn approached, all of the camp's occupants woke up and started getting ready to eat breakfast. After a short silent meal the males, excluding Sesshomaru, started to pack up camp. Sesshomaru was watching Izumi, who was staring into the woods where the two children were taken from. 'Those poor kids,' thought Izumi. She was about to turn her head away, when something shiny caught her eye in the bushes. She walked over and gasped when she saw what it was. She grabbed it and held it to her as tears leaked out her eyes.

"My fault," she sobbed.

"It is not," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes it is, my necklace should have prevented her from being taken; it came off and it shouldn't have, so it _is_ my fault," she all but yelled at him.

"It's not. You had no idea that the necklace would come off," Sesshomaru said.

"Don't blame yourself," said Kagome.

"Come, we move out. Izumi put the necklace on, this way we know Naraku can't take you."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you actually cared, Lord Sesshomaru," Izumi said as she put the necklace on.

"Hn," he replied sounding just a tiny bit hurt. (A/N: aww poor Sesshomaru….he brought it on himself though.)

~FD~

They headed out with Sesshomaru leading the way. Izumi followed close behind with Inuyasha and Kagome. Everyone else traveled behind. Sesshomaru walked along looking for any signs of Kagura or Naraku while keeping an ear on the conversation between Kagome, Izumi and Inuyasha.

**Listening in on their conversation isn't right.**

'Hn.'

**I'd have never thought that the great Lord Sesshomaru would stop that low.**

'I'm only doing it to make sure Izumi is really alright.'

**Aha. I knew you cared about her.**

Mentally smacking himself, Sesshomaru decided not to answer his beast in favor of checking for Naraku's or Kagura's scent.

"Any sign of him?" came Izumi's voice from his left.

"No."

"I see," she replied in a deflated voice.

"We'll get them back. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if she actually would stop worrying. He needed a way for her not to have anytime to worry.

**Distract her.**

'How?'

**I don't know…talk with her.**

'Hn.'

"Why do you think Naraku wants me?"

Startled by her question, Sesshomaru nearly stopped in his tracks. Mentally berating himself for being caught off guard, he thought about why Naraku wanted _her._

"I do not know. He had Kagura tell Inuyasha that I had let you get captured, so it's possible that he wants to use you to have Inuyasha and I finish each other off for him."

"Ah," she replied with a thoughtful look on her face.

"It won't work now. Inuyasha and I will work together to get Rin and the fox kit back safely."

He glanced down at her and saw a skeptical look on her face.

"Really, you two are going to work together? No fighting?"

"I'm sure there'll be some fighting."

"Hn."

"I must have rubbed off on you."

"Just that, nothing else."

Sesshomaru knew she would have added that she didn't get his mean or emotionless personalities from him.

'I wonder if she still hates me.'

**Probably not.**

'I hope so, I can't bear with the thought that she might. I love her and I don't want her to hate me.'

**What did you say?**

'I love her.'

**Finally you admit it.**

'Hn.'

~FD~

Izumi looked to the demon walking next to her and wondered why he was being so caring. 'Maybe he truly was sorry.' She looked around to see what the surroundings looked like and to avoid looking at a certain dog demon, when she noticed that it was starting to get dark.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's starting to get dark, I think we should look for a place to set up camp."

"Yes, there should be a meadow not far from here."

"Great."

"Hn."

They made it to the meadow and everyone set about getting the camp set up; Sesshomaru scouted the area, while Inuyasha went to fetch dinner. (A/N: haha fetch haha.) Miroku went to get firewood while Sango went to get water and Kagome along with Izumi got the area ready. Izumi sat down at the base of a tree when she and Kagome finished. She sighed and turned to her left when Sesshomaru sat down next to her.

"Everything will be alright."

"I know."

After everyone ate, they all settled down and went to bed. Izumi and Sesshomaru sat against the base of the same tree before, in the same spots, so Sesshomaru was on Izumi's left.

"Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru," Izumi whispered before she fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Izumi."

~FD~

The four spirits watched as Izumi and Sesshomaru grew just a little closer to each other. Gen turned to her mate and said, "Haru, we should give Lord Sesshomaru a gift for protecting our daughter."

"Yes, but what?"

"How about his left arm?" interjected Amarante.

"That's not a bad idea," said Shino.

"Okay, now all four of us will need to pull our powers together," Haru said.

"Right," the other three replied.

So, they all pulled their powers around the left side of Sesshomaru and began reconstructing his arm so it was an exact match to the one he lost, down to the poison. They looked at their work and were very pleased.

"Well, a job well done."

"Yes it was. Now, should we visit with Izumi?"

"No Shino. We just need her to know we love her; restoring Lord Sesshomaru's arm took a lot of the energy we need to stay here."

"Oh."

"Why don't you and Amarante go first," suggested Gen.

"Okay mom."

Shino and Amarante made their way to their sister's side.

"We love you little sister, always," they both said.

Next Gen went, "You may not be of my blood but you are still my daughter and I love you."

Finally Haru had his turn to talk to his daughter, "I love you my baby girl. You chose a great demon to love."

After Haru had finished all of the four spirits disappeared.

**End Chapter**

* * *

FD: REVIEW! seriously i'm going on vacation tomorrow soooo i hope to see a few reviews before i leave for a place with no electricity or internet. so hopefully i'll get plenty of writing done for this story before i leave on my next vacation which is about a week after i get back from this one. crazy right? probably. i hope to see some suggestions because i think i'm getting near the end of the story and there are a couple different ways that are working themselves out in my head so i'd like to hear what you guys think should happen. so please REVIEW.

A/N: Gen - Izumi's mother (not by blood)

Haru - Izumi's father

Amarante - Izumi's older half-sister

Shino - Izumi's older half-brother


	18. I Won't Say I'm in Love

FD: here's the next chapter. it's kind of short, but I think it's good. I hope you do too. I'm going on vacation again, this time for a week, so i hope to see lot's of reviews in my inbox. for those who are so excited to see sesshomaru's response once he wakes up...don't hate me. i made you wait...just a little bit. anywho, yes i got the title from the wonderful song from Hercules, i don't know how or when but the idea popped into my head and you'll see why. please read and review.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

* * *

**I Won't Say I'm in Love**

Rin shivered as she moved closer to a warm Shippo.

"You cold Rin?" Shippo asked.

"A little. It's a good thing you're a demon and won't get cold."

"Yep. I wonder how long we'll be in this cell."

"Not long, Lord Sesshomaru will be able to find us."

"Don't forget the others."

"I didn't, I just having a feeling that Lord Sesshomaru will take charge and lead."

"Oh."

"Hey, Shippo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could help me get Lord Sesshomaru and Izumi together?"

"I don't know, it may backfire and someone will then most likely get hurt?"

"Please, Shippo?" Rin pleaded as she gave him puppy eyes. (A/N: noooo! Not the dreaded puppy eyes.)

"Okay, okay."

"Yay! Now all we need to do is think of something."

So, the two sat huddled together in their cell plotting of ways to get Izumi and Lord Sesshomaru together.

~FD~

Sesshomaru woke at dawn feeling a weight on his right side. 'Hm, who is laying on me?' He reached over with his left hand. 'I…have a left hand. How?' Putting that thought away until later, he looked down to his right and saw Izumi cuddled up with his pelt. His face softened as he gazed down at her. He used his new left arm and stroked her head and moved some hair away from her face.

'She's beautiful.'

**Of course she is. You're just noticing this now?**

'Hn.'

**Don't be like that.**

He stopped his movement when he sensed everyone else waking up.

**What? Are you afraid to let everyone see?**

'No.'

**That didn't sound convincing.**

'Hn. I just want to tell Izumi first, but I will not say I'm in love, at least out loud, until Rin and the fox kit are back.'

**I'll concede just this once, but you better do it right then and not later.**

'Hn.'

He quickly moved his left hand to his side, hiding the fact that he had a left arm again.

'I wonder how long it will take for someone to notice it.'

**Let's hope Jaken doesn't notice first.**

'Hn. Let's hope he doesn't notice at all.'

~FD~

Izumi felt safe and warm and she didn't want to get up. She thought about what she heard while sleeping; her brother and sister saying they loved her, her mother as well and then her father telling her he approved of Sesshomaru. At that last thought she felt her cheeks heat up. Finally she decided to get up, so she moved to get up and opened her yes. When she opened them, she realized that she was sleeping against Sesshomaru and cuddling with his pelt.

"Sorry," she said as she moved away from him.

"It's alright."

Izumi made the mistake of looking up at him. 'Why does he have to be so gorgeous? I can't pretend to hate him anymore, but I won't say I'm in love, at least out loud, to him yet.' Izumi shook herself out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru said they were moving out. Izumi walked closely next to Sesshomaru, on his left side, debating on whether or not she should start a conversation with him. Her mind was made up for when Sesshomaru spoke.

"You're still not blaming yourself, are you?"

"I'm trying not to, but if I just went with him…"

"No!" he replied vehemently, "He'd probably torture you or find some way to control you."

"And he won't do that with them?"

"I don't think he would. He wants you…"

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you thinking?" she asked a little nervously.

"If we continue after him, we're bringing you to him."

"I'm not staying behind, if that's where your thoughts are taking you. Besides I'm wearing my necklace so he can't do anything to me."

"I wouldn't leave you behind. He's probably hoping that we will leave you behind," he said and then he grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him, "You are not leaving my sight. Besides the necklace you have me as added protection plus the others."

"Okay, I get, you want me protected so I get to stay here like I want."

"Yes."

Before Izumi could say anything about well anything, Inuyasha interrupted.

"You have your left arm."

"I know."

"I didn't realize it," said Izumi.

"How?" questioned Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

"I do not know. I woke up and there it was."

"Milord! Oh how wonderful. My lord is finally complete. He now has both arms. Oh this is a joy…." Jaken's grand speech was stopped by a rock hitting him in the head. Everyone laughed as the continued on. Izumi and Sesshomaru were still in the lead not realizing that they were still holding hands. The others knew and were shocked and they all wondered what was happening. The group continued on for a few hours until Sesshomaru had them stopped.

"What is it?" questioned the others.

"I smell…"

**End Chapter**

* * *

borrowed annoncer guy: Who does Sesshomaru smell? what will happen between Sesshy and Izumi now that they've vowed not to tell each other? Will Rin and Shippo figure out what to do? Will the get free? What is Naraku planning? Find out next chapter(s) in _Because of Rin. _

FD: well there you go. I hope you don't mind the cliff-hanger. You'll be waiting until the third of july or after. depends on how tired and what i have to do when we get back on the third. anywho please review, i will really need the pick me up...over-bearing mom-mom. i love her but just argh! REVIEW!


	19. Just Any Other Day

FD: here's the next chapter. i hope i kept you in suspense. sorry about that. my arm was getting tired and I had no clue on who to make it. I had about 6 different scenarios and i had to choose only one. i'll put the 6 different ways at the end in an authors note where there will also be an important question that i want to ask my wonderful readers and reviewers. the question will be in bold in case you don't feel like reading the different scenarios though the question kind of pertains to one of them. anywho, please read and review...i love reviews. so now go forth and read and enjoy.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

* * *

**Just Any Other Day**

Before Sesshomaru could utter the rest of his sentence, Kagura appeared. Sesshomaru immediately pushed Izumi behind him and grabbed Toukijn.

"What are you here for?" growled Inuyasha.

"That should be obvious," she replied while looking for her target, who she found behind Sesshomaru.

As soon as Izumi felt Kagura's eyes on her she pushed herself closer to Sesshomaru.

'I must protect Izumi.'

**Yes we must.**

Sesshomaru raised his sword and yelled, "Dragon Strike!"

Kagura barely managed to dodge it before having to try to dodge attacks by Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango. Finally she realized that she was outnumbered, so she fled as fast as her feather could move. (A/N: clearly she thought that this would be easy.)

The group all watched her go. Izumi finally left her position from behind Sesshomaru's back.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she whispered to him.

Shocked, all he did was gave her a small nod as a reply. 'She didn't use my title.'

**I know, I'm shocked as well.**

'Let's hope this means she likes us somewhat.'

**Yes.**

Taking himself from the conversation with his beast, he turned to see how the rest of the pack faired. They all seemed fine, so he turned to Izumi and was about to say something to her, when Inuyasha opened his big mouth. (A/N: He just had to ruin what could have ended up being a sweet moment…..don't worry he shall be punished at some point.)

"So do you think we're on the right track, or did Naraku send her out to confuse us?"

"I'd say we're on the right track, he wouldn't waste time sending someone out if we weren't," replied Sesshomaru.

"So we continue on?" questioned Izumi.

"Until dark, so let's hurry," Sesshomaru said as he once again grabbed Izumi's hand. (A/N: Aww, he's holding her hand to make sure she's still there…or just because.)

They set off, moving in the direction of where Naraku should be.

~FD~

As he watched the events unfold, Naraku was not very happy. 'This should not be happening. Izumi was supposed to be easy to get. I should have sent someone else with Kagura.' As he gazed back at the group he realized that since they were on the right track he'd have to get them off of it. So, what better way to do it than by moving himself to a different location? 'Where to go?' As he pondered this, Kagura returned.

Turning to her he said, "Kagura, go grab the two brats, we're going to find a better hiding spot. Oh, and you better not lose them, two failures in a row wouldn't be healthy for you."

~FD~

Rin and Shippo still sat huddled against one another and were slightly surprised to see Kagura come towards them.

"I hope they didn't get Izumi," whispered Rin.

"I do too, but I hope this means they're almost here. I think we should try to escape," replied Shippo.

So, the two quickly came up with a plan. When Kagura opened their cell door, Shippo used his fox fire on her. Realizing that something on her was burning, she quickly looked around to find it. After she had found it and put it out, she realized the two children were gone.

As they made their way through and then out of the castle, thanks to Shippo's nose, they laughed. Of course, they ran the whole time until they were safely into the woods. They continued walking, with Shippo sniffing every once in a while.

"I hope we find them soon. I don't want to be in these woods alone after dark."

"Don't worry Rin; if we don't find them, I'm sure they'll find us. They do have two dogs with them after all." (A/N: hehe...)

"Yes, you're right."

~FD~

"Achoo!" came two voices, belonging to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"You two okay?" asked Izumi.

"Yes, are you two? You're not coming down with a cold are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine, I'm a demon, I can't get sick," said Inuyasha.

"I am alright as well; someone must have been talking about us."

"Okay, if you guys are sure," said both Kagome and Izumi.

~FD~

Shippo sniffed and almost wanted to shout with joy.

"Rin! Rin!"

"You found them?" asked Rin.

"No, but I found water, and knowing Kagome, she'd want to stop near here so she could take a bath."

"So, what you're saying is that, if we stay here, they're sure to find us?"

"Yes."

"Great."

So, the two settled down, with Shippo showing Rin the many tricks he knows how to do. After a little while, Shippo sniffed the air and caught a familiar scent on the wind and sure enough, in a matter of seconds, there stood a very familiar wolf.

"Koga! I never thought I'd be glad to see you," Shippo said.

Ignoring Shippo's statement, Koga asked, "Where's my woman?" (A/N: who else predicts trouble in the future…raise your hands…..wow so many.)

"Well…you see, we were kidnapped by Naraku and escaped, so now we're searching for Kagome and the others."

"We? Who's we?"

"Rin and I," Shippo said while pointing to Rin, who looked very frightened.

"Rin? What's wrong?"

"He's a wolf. Wolves killed Rin."

"Oh," Shippo said, not really thinking that she should be dead.

"Well, I'll take you two back to Kagome and the rest, and maybe my woman will be so overjoyed that she'll give me a kiss."

Shippo shared a look with Rin that said, 'Yeah, like that is going to happen.' After telling Rin that it would be okay and that she would be fine, Koga picked the two up off the ground and sped toward the scents that belonged to Inuyasha's group. After what would have been hours, had it not been Koga, the three reached a very surprised group. After setting down the two dizzy children, who immediately hid behind Izumi and Sesshomaru, Koga made his way over to Kagome.

"My woman," he said as he went to grab her hands, only to be stopped by a growling Inuyasha.

"Hey wolf, keep your hands off my intended mate."

"What!"

"Um, Koga," Kagome said as she stepped up to Inuyasha's side, "I am Inuyasha's intended mate."

"B-but Kagome."

Before a fight could escalate, Izumi stepped in, "Thank you for bringing back Rin and Shippo. We were really worried."

"Oh, you're welcome."

With the fight that had started to brew dying down, Koga took his leave, but not without some parting words, "If you don't take of her mutt face, I'll come back and take her from you."

"I'd like to see you try," yelled Inuyasha to Koga's retreating back.

~FD~

The pack then moved on, happy that they got Rin and Shippo back. They trekked on for hours until dusk. They then settled down near a hot spring. Of course, all the girls headed to the hot spring.

"Izumi do not take off that necklace."

"Of course not, Lord Sesshomaru," she replied

**Good going, she's using the title again.**

'I'm sorry; I just want to make sure she's protected.'

**I want her protected as well, but I want her to like us…no love us.**

Some rustling near to where the girls headed caught his attention and drew him away from the conversation. He looked over and saw Miroku attempting to head towards the hot spring.

"Monk, if you go any further from this camp, you won't have any eyes at all."

He watched as Miroku gulped and sat back down. When he was satisfied that he was going nowhere, he closed his eyes and sat their waiting for their return. (A/N: more like _her_ return.)

**End Chapter**

* * *

FD: so the 6 different ways were: Kagura (which I did), a new dettachment of Naraku, Naraku himself (or rather a puppet), Naraku disguised as Rin and Shippo (didn't do b/c i figured they wouldn't fall for that, since the whole Kikyo-Inuyasha thing.), Koga, and finally Yukio (the demon from Izumi's village...basically her Koga...this was just for Sesshomaru's jealousy.) Now for the all important question: **Should I have a scene where Sesshomaru is jealous? This wouldn't be too OOC for you guys would it? If I do this I need to know before I have them say that they love each other, because then there really is no reason for Sesshomaru to be jealous. So, I would like your opinions. this is for you, not me. I don't want to do something that you guys won't like. so put it in a review or send me a private message with your answer. I hope to have a clear choice by the next chapter, it may not be in the next chapter b/c by the time I figure out your like/dislike for it, that chapter could be written. So it's your choice as a reader of this story, and if you don't give me your opinion your choice my not win. It's all up to you guys. Now go forth and review.**


	20. To or Not To? That is the Question

FD: first off, i want to say thank you to the three people who answered my question from the last chapter. you guys are the best. so to give the rest of my readers another chance, i'm going to post the question again: **Do you think I should have Sesshomaru get jealous? I want to know if you guys would think it would be a good idea or if it would be too OOC of Sesshomaru. So please I'm asking those who did not answer to answer. **Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. it's kind of a filler and kind of not. so go forth and read and review.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

* * *

**To…or Not To…? That is the Question**

All three girls sighed as they settled down into the hot water.

"This is the life," sighed Sango.

"Yes it is and we won't have Miroku coming to peep on us," said Kagome.

"Why wouldn't he? Nothing has stopped him before."

"Well, this time we have Izumi and because we have Izumi, her Lord Sesshomaru won't let him come peep," Kagome said with a knowing smile.

"H-he's not my Sesshomaru," Izumi replied with a blush.

"Ooh, see she's blushing, she must like him," teased Kagome.

"I do believe you're right," commented Sango as she noticed Izumi's blush grow.

"So, do you?" asked both Kagome and Sango.

Izumi just stayed silent as her blush became redder.

"Ha, you do!" Sango shouted triumphantly.

"Hey, what about you and Miroku," Izumi said, effectively turning the tables on Sango.

"Yeah Sango, spill," Kagome said.

As Sango sputtered and protested and while Kagome grinned and teased, Izumi thought about Sesshomaru. 'Should I tell him? Probably yes, but when?' "Argh!"

"Uh, Izumi, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just worried about Naraku."

"Don't worry; we are all going to protect you."

"Yes we will," Sango said.

"Well, I think we've been in here long enough," Kagome said.

"I agree, we don't want to stay away too long, who knows who would end up dead if we didn't go back soon," said Izumi.

So, the girls got out, dried off, got dressed and headed back to camp.

~FD~

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked for Miroku. When he saw Miroku was still in the camp, he decided to check on the children. When he didn't hear the usual chattering that they made, he began looking for them until he spotted them by Ah-Un, huddled together, whispering.

'What could they be whispering about?'

**I don't know, hopefully nothing bad.**

'Is there anything they could possibly plan?'

**Hm, how about…no they wouldn't do that. **(A/N: I wonder what he's thinking.)

'Do what?'

**Oh, plan pranks on everyone.**

'They might, if they only pranked Jaken.'

**Of course, now forget about them. You said you would tell Izumi that you love her when the children come back.**

'I know, but I want it to be private first and then we can let everyone know. I'd like it if she was the first to hear it.'

**Fine, fine. Let's hope it goes well then.**

'Of course it will go well, I am Lord Sesshomaru.'

**Yes, yes.**

'Why did that sound sarcastic?'

**No reason.**

'Hn.'

~FD~

"Shippo, when should we put our plan into action?"

"I don't think we need to. I'm sure it's going to work out all on its own."

"B-but, I wanted to get them together."

"I'm sure they'll be together because of you. If it wasn't for you, they would have never met and if it wasn't for you, I'm sure she wouldn't be traveling with your group."

"Oh."

"So, you see, you _will_ be the reason they get together."

"Yay!"

~FD~

The girls arrived back at camp to see Inuyasha sitting up on a branch, Miroku meditating…maybe, the children huddled together, talking and Sesshomaru sitting against a tree with his eyes closed.

"Well this is odd, everyone is quiet," said Kagome.

"I know, I don't even hear Jaken squawking," commented Izumi, which caused the other two girls to giggle.

"Hey! I do not squawk!" squawked Jaken.

This time everyone cracked up, even Sesshomaru, who just chuckled. Everyone laughed harder when Inuyasha fell off his branch.

"Hey, that's not funny, it hurt."

"Of course, dear," cooed Kagome.

"Hey, don't patronize me wench."

"Sit!"

Hopping up out of his crater, Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to call you that."

"I know," she replied while hugging him.

"Aww," said both Sango and Izumi, causing both Inuyasha and Kagome to blush.

"I believe it is time to settle down. The children look half asleep," came Sesshomaru's voice.

"Yes, you're right," replied Kagome.

So, everyone settled down for the night. The only two who didn't fall asleep were Izumi and Sesshomaru.

"Sleep," commanded Sesshomaru.

"I can't, I'm just worried about Naraku" replied Izumi.

"Izumi."

"Yes?"

"I-I'm here and so is everyone else. Naraku will not get you, so sleep." (A/N: I wonder what he really wanted to say.)

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she replied while shifting against the tree so she faced away from him. 'Stupid male. Like I want to be commanded to do anything. How in the world did I fall in love with him?' Izumi then drifted off to sleep with these thoughts in her head.

**End Chapter**

* * *

Borrowed Announcer Guy: what will happen next? will Izumi and Sesshomaru ever get together? How could it possibly get worse? Find out next time in Because of Rin.

FD: so there you go. does it seem like I'm making Izumi hate Sesshomaru? anywho, don't forget to answer the question from above. it's in bold so you can't miss it. now go review please.


	21. Another Koga?

FD: so here's the new chapter. it's a tiny bit shorter than usual, but it's the way it ended up playing out. if i made it any longer it prolly would have taken a little longer to update. anywho, i am dedicating this chapter to 3 wonderful reviewers who were the only 3 to answer my question, and they are: **seshomaru94, VampireDragonGirl66, Nyght elf. **well now everyone needs to go forth and review. anywho, i hope sesshomaru isn't too OOC in this chapter, but whatever.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

* * *

**Another Koga**

Naraku sat stewing in his new hideout. 'I can't believe those brats escaped. I need a new plan. But, what could I possibly do?' He turned to look through Kanna's mirror and saw the wolf demon, Koga.

"Hm," Naraku smirked as he got a wonderful, _awful _idea. (A/N: wasn't watching it but this seemed like something that would fit Naraku really well. It's from the original Grinch and not the Jim Carey one.)

~FD~

Sesshomaru awoke and looked around to see everyone was still asleep. He was about to stand up when he realized there was someone or something leaning against him. When he looked down, he saw Izumi and smiled. (A/N: Yes an actual smile.)

'Beautiful.'

**I second that. Now wake everyone up.**

'I know we need to get a move on.'

"Izumi, wake up," he said as he shook her.

"Huh?"

"It's time to wake up. Go wake the children."

He watched as she got up and went over to them to wake them up as he went to his half-brother and woke him up. Soon everyone in camp was awake and they began heading in the direction they believed Naraku to be. They traveled for hours when Izumi suddenly stopped and sniffed the air.

"What do you smell?" asked Sesshomaru as he too sniffed.

"Cinnamon."

They all looked in the direction Izumi had turned towards and saw a male inu youkai coming towards them.

"Ah, Izumi, I've been looking for you," the unknown male demon said.

"Well, you found me Yukio, so what do you want?"

"I want my future mate to come back to the village."

'Future mate,' thought Sesshomaru.

"Doesn't he sound like Koga?" Sango whispered to the others.

"Yes," the others agreed.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru wasn't too happy with this new development.

'They can't be together.'

**No, they can't be. She is ours.**

'Except she's not denying it.'

**No, she's not. But maybe he's confessed and is awaiting her answer. Maybe she'll say yes. We haven't been treating her all that well.**

"Stop saying no. You're going to be my mate. There's no one else who'd willingly marry a half-demon," Yukio's voice rang through Sesshomaru's thoughts.

At this Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and he wanted to rip out Yukio's throat. Knowing that Izumi wouldn't like that, he sighed and tried to restrain himself.

~FD~

Izumi conversed with Yukio, not noticing how red Sesshomaru's eyes got or how his whole demeanor changed. When he made that comment about half-demons, she wanted to kill him. All of a sudden though, she heard a growl and turned towards where the sound came from, only to notice Sesshomaru's eyes switching from gold to red and back again. 'Yukio's wrong. I'm sure Sesshomaru would…maybe…if how he's been treating me is any indication.' When she followed Sesshomaru's line of sight and saw that he was staring at Yukio, she knew she had to do something.

Turning to Yukio she said, "I think you should leave now."

"Not without you."

"I'm not going."

"My future mate belongs with me," he said as he grabbed her hands.

"I'm not your future mate. I'm not anybody's future mate. So just go!"

"Alright, but I will be back," he said just before he took off.

'Good that's settled. Now to see what was up with Sesshomaru.' Turning towards the rest of the group she saw Sesshomaru doing what seemed to be sulking. 'He looks like a kicked puppy.' She watched as he headed off into the woods and she wasted no time in following him. She ran until she caught up with him.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

~FD~

"What's wrong? Nothing is wrong."

"Really? Then why do you look like a kicked puppy?"

'Time for the truth.'

**No, time to confess.**

"Because I love you."

Izumi gasped and said, "You were jealous."

Sesshomaru just growled.

"You had no reason to be. I love _you, _Sesshomaru," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Shocked all Sesshomaru could do was stand there until his beast got him out of his stupor.

**Hey! She feels the same and is hugging us. Now hug her back.**

After that brief lecture, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the top of her head. After a few minutes had passed, they slowly pulled apart. They both stared into the other's eyes. Slowly, Sesshomaru leaned forward and captured Izumi's lips in a sweet romantic kiss. They stayed lip locked until they heard a scream pierce the air. They quickly pulled apart when they recognized who screamed.

"Rin!" they both said.

**End Chapter**

* * *

FD: well there you have it. sorry that you didn't get to see everyone else's reaction to Sesshomaru being jealous, but that will either happen next chapter or the chapter after that or both. depending on how they turn out. anywho, review please.

Rin: hey! what about Naraku's plan?

FD: it's coming...

Jaken: where are Ah-Un and I?

FD: you're there somewhere. maybe next chapter...maybe the one after that.

Shippo: don't forget to check out her other stories..._Untitled Love _and _The Demon Nutcracker Prince._


	22. Rin's Fear

FD: sorry for the long wait. so, show of hands - how many hate me for not updating for a month? anywho, it took me forever to figure out how to put some things in this chapter and how to make it slightly longer than what it started out to be. so, i decided to get this up since i go on a vacation tomorrow and i expect to see lot's of reviews when i get home monday. so go forth and read and review or ...

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

* * *

**Rin's Fear**

The group decided to set up camp to wait for Sesshomaru. Sango turned to where Izumi was only to not see her.

"Where's Izumi?" she asked.

"Must have gone after Sesshomaru," Inuyasha answered.

Sango then turned to Kagome and they shared a knowing look while Shippo and Rin also shared the same look. Noticing both shared looks and a huge grin on Rin, Jaken asked, "What is going on?"

"Lord Sesshomaru and Izumi are going to get together," answered Rin.

Everyone stared in shock at her, all wondering how in the world she knew that. Kagome was the one to voice this thought.

"Rin how do you know that?"

"Because, I want them together and they both look at each other the way you and Inuyasha look at each other."

"Oh," said everyone else.

All of a sudden everyone stiffened when they heard a bunch of growls. They looked around and there were a bunch of wolves. Rin looked on in terror, recognizing them as the wolves that killed her. As they moved closer, Rin let out an ear piercing scream.

~FD~

When they realized that the scream belonged to Rin, they quickly took off back to the rest. As they got closer, they smelled wolves. Sesshomaru growled and sped up, remembering how he saved Rin. (A/N: sorry no flashback. You'll have to picture that episode in your mind.) In trying to keep up with the growling demon lord, unbeknownst to her, her pendant was snagged on a branch and hung there as she entered the clearing. Sesshomaru was already in the clearing slashing ate every single one of the wolves. They quickly disappeared into nothing. Izumi made her way over to the others but was quickly grabbed by Naraku. She tried to fight him off, but couldn't and she was soon knocked out. Not a single person noticed that she was taken away.

Sesshomaru quickly made his way over to Rin, "They're gone now. They were a trick."

"A trick?" Rin asked.

"Must have been to distract us from something," answered Inuyasha.

"Hey, where's Izumi, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

'Izumi?' (A/N: shame on him for forgetting Izumi.)

Sesshomaru quickly looked around not seeing her.

'This is not good.'

**The wolves were a distraction so she could be taken.**

'Naraku did this. He will pay.'

Answering Kagome's question, he said, "The wolves were a distraction to make it easy for Naraku to take her."

"But, wasn't she wearing her pendant?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, so how?" Sesshomaru answered while looking around until something shiny caught his eye.

'Oh please no.'

************

**I think it is.**

'No!'

He made his way over and found her pendant. He grabbed it and debated on what to do with it.

'I could put it on Rin, so she won't be used against me.'

************

**Or you could wear it. It has her scent on it.**

'I could, but who would Izumi want to protect more?'

************

**Rin, because she can't protect herself.**

'Yes.'

Finally having made his decision, he walked over to Rin and placed it around her neck. Turning to the rest of the group he said, "We'll stay here for the night, then we'll go after Naraku at first light."

Everyone else looked like they want to argue, but one look from him and their arguments died in their throats. He settled down by a tree and closed his eyes as everyone else went about as usual. (A/N: Well, somewhat usual.)

~FD~

Everyone went about setting up the camp. Dinner was a silent affair except for the chirping of crickets. After dinner, Sango and Kagome went off to bathe, while the rest stayed in the clearing in silence. Rin, who was feeling very tired looked between Lord Sesshomaru and Ah-Un, wondering who she would sleep next to. Deciding that Lord Sesshomaru needed her more, she walked over and settled down next to him. Shippo, who watched the whole thing, decided that he too would go and sleep next to Lord Sesshomaru. He bounded over and settled on the opposite side. Inuyasha looked over and wanted so much to tease his brother, but didn't knowing it was not the time.

~FD~

Izumi woke up, realizing that her hands and feet were bound together by chains. She looked around the cell she was in and found that there was nothing but her in it. Her sword was also missing and the only opening besides the cell door was a small hole in the roof. 'Must be night, there is no light coming in.' All of a sudden she sensed another presence but didn't see anyone else. It had left as quickly as it came. (A/N: …Or did it. *ominous music*)

**End Chapter**

* * *

FD: there you go. hopefully I'll have the next chapter ready when I get back on Monday. I realized while thinking about this last chapter that there is an Inuyasha character that hasn't shown up...okay there's many, but one is showing up in the future. can you guess who?

Shippo: Is it... *my hand over his mouth*

FD: don't tell.

Shippo: fine.

FD: great now review please :)


	23. Flea Bitten Dog

FD: sooooooooooooooo sorry. i had a huge case of writer's block and life also got in the way. thankfully i had some bursts of creativity this past week. it's all thanks to this story coming to an end that the writer's block has hit. read my author's note at the end please, because i'm going to some help for the next chapter. anywho, read and review please.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

* * *

**Flea Bitten Dog**

As the sunlight hit his eyes, Sesshomaru began to wake up. Once he became fully awake, he noticed that he had added weight on him. Looking down, he noticed Rin and Shippo sleeping against him. 'Izumi would love to see this.'

**Yes, she would.**

'We need to go.'

Smiling, Sesshomaru gently woke up the two sleeping children. Once they were awoken, he began getting everyone else up. They then all ate breakfast in a tense silence until Miroku's hand found Sango's butt.

"Hentai!" she yelled, glaring at him.

"Hey, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Everyone looked at him then turned away, going back to their breakfast. When they all were done, they headed out.

~FD~

Feeling something pinch the skin of her neck, Izumi woke up and slapped at her neck. Peeling her hand away, she looked down to see a tiny flea demon. (A/N: bet you all now know who the character I'm introducing is.)

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Myoga, and you're not Inuyasha; your blood tastes sweeter than his."

"No, I'm Izumi. Do you know Inuyasha?"

"Of course, I know Master Inuyasha; I've served his family for centuries."

"Then you also know Sesshomaru."

"Uh, yes." (A/N: Myoga sounds scared.)

"Oh, good. Do you think you can find them and lead them here?"

"I guess….wait they're together?"

"Yes, and thank you for going."

"No problem," Myoga said before he took off.

Izumi settled down and smiled, hoping they'd get here before the day was over. She did not want to spend any more time being held by Naraku. Who knew what he'd do if they didn't come soon.

"Please come soon Sesshomaru," she whispered to the air.

~FD~

Myoga sat on his crow in shock. 'Sesshomaru and Inuyasha together, who would have thought? Even more shocking is that this half-demon knows that Sesshomaru will come for her.' Shaking his head, he kept his senses on alert for the half brothers. When he found them, he jumped off of the crow and landed on the unsuspecting dog. (A/N: which dog do you think it is?)

~FD~

Sesshomaru walked along in a daze. He had no idea of what was going on around him; he could only think of Izumi. The rest of the group noticed and wondered how to snap him out of it. Shippo, oddly enough had a brilliant or not so brilliant way. Shippo ran to where Rin was walking beside Sesshomaru. When Rin acknowledged him with a smile, he asked her, "Did you know that when Izumi first came with us, Miroku asked her to bear his child, twice?"

Everyone stopped dead and before Rin could answer there was a loud growl. Miroku gulped and turned towards Sesshomaru. When he noticed the look in Sesshomaru's eyes, he backed up a few steps and said, "Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru, I will never ask her again."

Everyone was quiet as they waited to see what Sesshomaru would do. However, before he could do anything, he caught a tiny whiff of Izumi's scent. At the same time, Inuyasha felt a stinging sensation on his neck and quickly slapped it. When he opened his hand, there sat Myoga.

Growling Sesshomaru asked, "Flea, why do you smell like Izumi?"

Gulping Myoga responded, "I bit her, thinking she was Master Inuyasha. She sent me to find you and bring you to her."

Impatient Inuyasha asked, "Well, which way?"

"Head north and she's in a dark cell in a hidden fortress in the smallest mountain," Myoga said before he attempted to hop off.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I was just going to follow your brother Master Inuyasha." (A/N: he's so lying, he's definitely running away.)

"My brother?" Inuyasha then looked to see Sesshomaru heading north.

"I guess we should hurry," said Miroku.

The others agreed and they took off after him.

~FD~

Sesshomaru left the group as soon as Izumi's whereabouts left Myoga's mouth.

**We need to get there fast. Who knows what Naraku will do?**

'I know, I know.'

**Do you think we should have left the others behind?**

'Yes, we have no time to waste.'

He sped up and made it to the mountain where Izumi was being held. Not waiting for the others to catch up, he head into the fortress. Sniffing he found Izumi's scent and followed. When he found her, he growled as he took in her state. He then proceeded to melt the bars to the cell and calmly walked to her.

~FD~

Izumi slowly opened her eyes when she felt someone moving towards her. She gasped when she saw Sesshomaru and began to cry.

"You're here, you're really here."

"Yes," he replied as he melted away the chains that bound her.

When she was fee she was immediately pulled into his arms with his mouth slanted over hers. After a few moments he pulled his lips away from hers and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm fine now, Sesshomaru."

"I'm glad I got here before he did anything to you."

"Where are the others?"

"Somewhere behind me. We should go and find them so we can settle this thing with Naraku once and for all."

"Yes."

He helped her up and they left the fortress searching for signs of Naraku or the others.

**End Chapter**

* * *

FD: **the next chapter is going to be the final battle. yes this story is finally coming to an end. next chapter should be the last, unless it goes to two chapters. after the final battle is done, there should be an epilogue of sorts. so i need some ideas for the final battle. especially since i'm not good at writing battles, i haven't done many, and this is a huge one, so your input is greatly appreciated. please place it in your review or PM me. pleases and thank yous. now go review.**


	24. Dogs Unleashed

FD: soooooooooooo sorry about taking forever to update. i had a huge case of writer's block and then there were some family emergencies. title of this came from the song **Dogs Unleashed by Tokio Hotel. **If you have never listened to them or that song you should. Tokio is amazing. well i hope you enjoy the last chapter of the story, not counting the epilogue. anywho, read and then review. i live for reviews. so do it, you know you want to besides, i'd like ideas for the epilogue if you have any...for example names of kids.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

* * *

**Dogs Unleashed**

They didn't have to search long; Inuyasha and the others came into the clearing.

"Any sign?" Inuyasha asked.

"None. It's almost as if he left Izumi here as a distraction," answered Sesshomaru.

"I was hoping this would be the end," Kagome said.

"We all were," said Sango.

They all were silent for a few moments, each lost in his or her own thoughts, until Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Come here."

Rin walked to Sesshomaru. When she was in front of him he kneeled down and removed the pendant from around her neck. He then proceeded to sand up and turned towards Izumi.

"Put it back on."

"Let Rin have it."

"She'll be away from the battle whenever it happens."

"She needs it more than me."

"You will wear it. I don't want you taken again."

Looking into his eyes, Izumi could see that no amount of arguing was going to change his mind. Sighing she replied, "Fine, give it to me." (A/N: what she really wants to say is 'And you'll let Rin be taken?')

Smirking in victory, he gave her the pendant and watched as she put it on. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he leaned down and whispered, "Thank you." (A/N: Shocked? I am. Must be why he whispered.)

"We should go look for Naraku," Miroku said.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha scented the air, searching for any hint of Naraku's foul stench.

What they didn't expect was for the ground to start shaking and for Naraku's castle to appear out of the mountains.

"He's been hiding his scent," Inuyasha growled.

"Jaken, take Rin, Shippo and Ah-Un into the forest and protect them."

"Yes, Milord."

As the four left, Sesshomaru turned towards Izumi, "Hide your presence and go look for his heart. It is most likely inside the castle."

"No, I want to stay here and fight."

"How? You can't use your sword and hand to hand is no use here."

"Fine," she replied as she quickly hid her scent and moved to go.

"Wait!"

She turned to see Miroku.

"I'll go with you. I won't be much use if he releases the saimyosho."

Hearing Sesshomaru's growl, Miroku turned around and said, "Don't worry, I won't try anything."

They then headed off as the others prepared for the ongoing battle.

~FD~

Izumi and Miroku made it to the castle with ease.

"Now where do you think it is?" Izumi asked.

"The baby, which is his heart, is probably well hidden and guarded by Kanna and Kohaku."

"A baby? We're searching for a baby?"

"Yes, can you pick up any scent?"

"A few. It's quite hard when this place reeks of Naraku."

"I'd imagine so."

They continued walking and checking each door that was in the hallway, not finding any sign of the heart. They came to a split and looked each way, debating on which way would be the best way to go.

~FD~

Sesshomaru and the others watched as Naraku and Kagura came out of the castle.

"You arrived sooner than I expected, Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku sneered.

"You took what belonged to this Sesshomaru," he growled back.

Growing impatient, Inuyasha opened his mouth, "Enough talking. You're going to die today Naraku."

"Don't make me laugh, Inuyasha. You shall be the ones dying."

With that said, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took out their swords while Kagome stringed her bow and Sango got her Hiraikotsu ready. Each side waited for the other side to attack first. Of course Inuyasha was getting impatient; he wanted this to be over. Sesshomaru glanced over to his half-brother and an understanding passed through their gazes. Nodding to him, they both took off towards Naraku; the dogs had been unleashed.

~FD~

Izumi sniffed in each direction, pondering each scent.

"So, which way?"

"Left, it smells like Naraku but less foul." (A/N: snuck in a LOTR moment….how many know this?)

"Okay, then. At least you didn't decide that we should split up. I didn't to look forward to Sesshomaru maiming me because I let something happen to you."

"Nothing can happen to me, as long as I wear this pendant. You have nothing to worry about."

Again they checked each room and again they found nothing. When they got to the end of the hallway, there was only one turn.

"Thankfully, this is the only way to go," stated Miroku.

"Yes, and I think we're getting closer. There's a strong smell of Naraku but it's slightly altered. There's also a slight smell of death mixed with another smell that is close to Sango's.

"That must be Kanna or the heart itself and Kohaku."

"Yes."

"Well, let's go and get this over with."

They moved down the hallway, checking each room. When they came upon a room with weapons, Izumi picked up a sword and dagger she could use in case they were needed. They finally made it to the end of the hallway and here was the room they had been looking for. They entered to see Kanna guarding the baby that was Naraku's heart and Kohaku on the floor, dead. (A/N: pause for a moment of crying….okay continue.)

Izumi watched Kanna carefully. Miroku had mentioned earlier what she can do with her mirror. Miroku, having the same idea, watched Kanna to see if she would attack or who she would go after. When she didn't move he moved closer intent on getting to the heart. Instead he drew Kanna's attention to himself. He was ready and it seems Izumi was also ready. He faced off against Kanna and Izumi silently moved towards the heart.

She took the dagger that she had taken from the room and stabbed the baby, as Miroku purified Kanna with one of his sutras. In the distance the heard the angry yell of Naraku as he realized his heart was destroyed. They then headed out and back to the others.

~FD~

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha attacked Naraku with everything they had. But each time they'd cut off some part of him, he regenerated that part. 'Izumi and that monk better find his heart soon,' thought Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's voice broke Sesshomaru out of his thoughts.

"Kagome! Where is his half of the jewel?"

"Where his heart should be, but there's two heading this way fast."

"Probably that mangy wolf," replied Inuyasha while dodging Naraku's tentacles.

Sure enough Koga appeared and just in time to get Kagome out of the way of Kagura's dance of blades.

"Thanks Koga."

"No problem," he replied as he sped towards Kagura.

Sango, who noticed that Kagura's attention was not on her, threw her hiraikotsu at the distracted wind demoness. She was able to knock Kagura off her feather and Koga landed a well placed kick. Then Kagome strung her bow and shot off an arrow, successfully purifying Kagura.

Meanwhile the two dogs were having a hard time fighting Naraku while dodging his tentacles.

"Having a hard time?" Naraku asked the two.

"Shut up," the two brothers growled.

Sesshomaru let go of his dragon strike as Inuyasha let loose his wind scar. Everyone hoped that was the end, however he only regenerated himself.

"We'll never get him," Sango yelled out.

Naraku laughed at all of them until her felt that his heart had been destroyed.

"Noo!"

'She did it,' Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru looked towards his brother and met his gaze. He then nodded to his brother and simultaneously they released their strongest attacks as Kagome let loose a purifying arrow. They waited for the dust to settle with baited breath. When it cleared, Naraku was no more.

Sesshomaru looked towards the castle and saw Izumi and Miroku running to them. He ran to her and gave her a passionate kiss. (A/N: ooc, I know, but it was needed.) Meanwhile the children came out of the woods and Koga left but not before handing Kagome his two shards. Everyone watched as Kagome completed the jewel.

Kagome then made her wish. "I wish the Shikon was destroyed." They then watched as the Shikon disappeared into nothing.

"It's over, it's finally over," said Kagome.

"Yes, yes it is," Inuyasha said as he moved to put his arms around Kagome.

"So what happens now?" asked Shippo.

Surprisingly, it was Sesshomaru who answered him.

"You all are welcome to stay at the Shiro of the West."

"Give us a few days to think on it," answered Inuyasha.

Turning to Izumi, Sesshomaru took her hand and led her into the forest away from the eyes and ears of the group.

"I love you and it would please me if you would consent to be my mate."

"Of course. I love you."

They shared a short sweet kiss and headed back to their friends to celebrate.

**End**

**

* * *

**

FD: well there you go. hope you enjoyed. i'm so sad to see this come to an end. anywho, review please. epilogue to come soon. don't forget to check out my other stories.


	25. Who Knew?

FD: well here's the epilogue. sorry that it's kind of short. i didn't know what else to put down without dragging it on and on and on and making it the story that never ends. anywho the title was inspired by **Who knew by Pink**. i was listening to it while making the outline. i needed a good title and this one fit waaayyy better than my first thought. anywho, thanks to all those who have stuck with this story throughout my erratic updating. thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, people who favored and added this story to their alert list. without you guys i'd probably would have stopped after my first bout of my long suffering writer's block. anywho, on to the epilogue. sorry it's short. now go forth and read and review.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

~_Flashbacks~_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

FD: any author notes (A/N) are the voices in my head. basically w/e they think to interject into the stories, that wouldn't quite fit or background info, or commentary or just something that would be funny if a character said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the only things I own are the plot and my OC's.

* * *

**Who Knew?**

_~2 Years Later~_

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway that led to the gardens and watched his Izumi and Kagome play with both Rin and Shippo. Well, Izumi sat and watched due to the fact that she could give birth at any moment. He moved to go sit with her. When he sat down beside her, she turned to him and flashed him a smile.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's probably nursing his wounds."

"You didn't hurt him too bad, did you?"

"No."

"Good. I would hate for them to leave, I love having them here."

"I know."

He looked to her and placed his hand on her stomach and began rubbing.

"Has the pup bothered you lately?"

"A little, so I'm probably going to be giving birth soon."

"Hn."

"I just hope Sango's here to help."

"She and the monk should arrive soon."

"I hope so."

"They'll be here."

Just as he finished speaking, Inuyasha came into the garden with Sango and Miroku following.

"Good, you're here Sango."

"I told you that I'd come for the birth."

"Yes, well, I need you and Kagome to take me to the birthing room; I think the pup is ready to come."

Sesshomaru looked to his mate and saw the pain she was in.

**Must help mate.**

'I know, but we can't do anything.'

**I don't like seeing her in pain.**

'Neither do I.'

Sesshomaru watched as Sango and Kagome helped her towards the birthing room. He looked down when he felt a tug on his pant leg and saw Rin.

"Is Izumi going to be alright?"

"Of course Rin, let's go wait outside the room for her."

"Okay."

They walked towards the room and Sesshomaru was grateful that Rin didn't have hearing as good as his; Izumi's screams would make Rin even more scared than she apparently was. They waited a good half hour until Sesshomaru could hear the crying of his pup. 'My pup, I'm a father.' As soon as Sango, Kagome and the midwife stepped out of the room, Sesshomaru ran in and quickly slid the door closed. He made his way to the bed where his mate rested with their pup.

"Sesshomaru, meet your daughter Kirimi."

"My daughter," he whispered as he took in her features; The crimson hair that hid two tiny dog ears, the crescent moon on her forehead, the tiny hands with tiny claws and the golden eyes. "She has your hair."

"Yes and your eyes."

"The perfect mix of us."

"Yes, would you like to hold her?"

"Not now. You should rest."

"Fine, as long as you rest with me."

"Hn," was his reply as he settled next to her.

~FD~

The others in the hallway stared at the door.

"Are they coming out?" Rin asked.

"Izumi will need to stay in there for at least another day," Kagome answered.

"Oh, but then will Lord Sesshomaru come out soon?"

"Probably not kid," Inuyasha answered.

"Well, since they most likely won't be out for awhile, let's go get some food," said Miroku.

They headed toward the dining room, the girls chatting away.

"Sango, when are you headed back to the village?" asked Kagome.

"In a few days."

"Good, it's been ages since we've hung out. You should move to the Shiro. I know you didn't want to, but…."

"I know, but I think us in the village is better."

"Well, alright."

When they arrived at the dining room, they all settled down and ate with pleasant conversations.

~FD~

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Izumi," he replied, looking down to where his mate was finishing feeding Kirimi.

"Would you like to hold her now?"

"Yes."

Izumi passed Kirimi to Sesshomaru and helped him situate her to a comfortable position in his arms. Looking at the two, she smiled at what a pair they made.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Nothing really, just how lucky I am to have a wonderful mate and child as part of my family."

"Yes, you are, and I'm lucky as well. Who knew, that because of Rin, I'd have a mate and child? I love you so much."

"I love you too," Izumi replied as she gave Sesshomaru a quick kiss and settled next to his side. Both watching their daughter and lost in their own thoughts about how lucky they were.

**The End**

* * *

FD: well there you go. the name Kirimi came from Ouran High School Host Club. awesome anime/manga. if you haven't seen/read, you should. it's an amazing romantic comedy. just to clarify a few things, just in case...Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo are living at the Shiro, while Sango, Miroku and Kirara opted to live in a village nearby. anywho, you all should check out my other stories. I have a new one in the inner workings of my mind...a crossover b/w Inuyasha and Labyrinth, just needs a title and outlines. anywho, review one last time please.


End file.
